Legalmente Padres
by Lele Cane
Summary: Harry Potter, el tiburón y amo de los negocios, tenía una vida bastante equilibrada y sujeta a las reglas, nada lo perturbaba. Pero la vuelta de una dulce pelirroja le desmoronaría todo su mundo y le daría tres verdaderas razones para volverse loco.
1. Chapter 1

Legalmente Padres

**Legalmente Padres**

**Resumen:** _Harry Potter, el tiburón y amo de los negocios, tenía una vida bastante equilibrada y sujeta a las reglas. Nada lo desestabilizaba ni mucho menos lo perturbaba. Pero la vuelta de una dulce pelirroja le desmoronaría todo su mundo y le daría tres verdaderas razones para volverse loco UA_

**Capitulo 1**

"_Unión Familiar" _

Remus movía nerviosamente la lapicera que sostenía entre sus dedos, la situación actual en la que se encontraba, resaltaba el ambiente tenso que él percibía perfectamente y que parecía querer tragárselo en cualquier momento. Repentinamente algo golpeo su cabeza, bufo fastidiado sabiendo perfectamente quien era el factor molesto. Levanto su mirada y con el ceño fruncido, observo a la persona que suspiraba sonoramente importuno. Aquel hombre fijo sus cansados ojos en los de Remus y gesticulo lentamente, y para que le entendiera, lo que sentía en aquellos momentos: _"Me aburro"_.

Tonks, quien estaba a su lado, rió cantarinamente. Hermione enarco una ceja, dándole al extraño, una dura mirada. Ron y Neville rieron, mientras Luna sonreía.

"Deja de hacer el payaso, Sirius…" Reto Hermione. El aludido, resoplo.

"Es que me aburro…" Explico como si se tratase de algo sumamente importante. "… además…" Miro hacía la punta de la mesa "… esto en cualquier momento explota…" Sonrió "… No se como se las va a arreglar Harry, pero de lo que estoy seguro… es que me voy a divertir en grande…" Hermione arrugo molesta su ceño, mirando hacía el mismo sector en el que miraba Sirius.

Jordana Jonson miraba desafiante a su contrincante, Sabrina Landon. Ambas se observaban con rabia y cólera. Dean Thomas suspiro y Seamus Finnigan, rodó sus ojos. Siempre era lo mismo. Cuando el presidente convocaba a la junta directiva de la empresa, Jordana y Sabrina se odiaban a muerte. La causa era visible: Harry Potter. Ambas parecían estar bajo el encanto del joven presidente de la empresa en la que todos trabajaban, y desde que soltaron a cuatro vientos la fuerte atracción que sentían por el moreno, se declararon la guerra. Ambas se veían constantemente en boca de todos los empleados de las múltiples corporaciones que la empresa poseía, debido a sus comportamientos descarados y a sus atrevidas personalidades. Solo se comportaban correctamente cuando Harry estaba presente, su adversión por los cotilleos y chismes era colosal. Y muchas veces, Sabrina y Jordana, presentaban más habladurías con las que Harry estaba dispuesto a vincularse.

_Hosmeade Corporations_ era la empresa de telecomunicaciones de más influencia en el mundo de las comunicaciones, aparte de tener más de treinta corporaciones en cinco de los países más imperialistas del mundo. Poseía canales, radios, flota de aviones internacionales, empresas telefónicas e incluso discográficas de renombre. Era un monstruo en su área, estaban siempre liderando y no había otras empresas que pudieran hacerle frente.

Harry Potter entró en la habitación y todos posaron sus ojos en su persona. Era la viva representación de la elegancia y masculinidad. Harry causaba un impacto en cualquier mujer que estuviese cerca. Delgado y musculoso, con la espalda ancha y de cintura estrecha, poseía el cabello más rebelde e indomable que cualquier otro hombre. Y tenía los ojos esmeraldas más bonitos e intensos que cualquiera. Su cara era enteramente simétrica y su porte varonil le daba un encanto que muy pocas eran capaces de pasar por alto. Definitivamente podría pasar por una persona perfecta. E indudablemente su personalidad lo hacía irresistible. Un tiburón en los negocios y un león en el amor. Jordana y Sabrina, seguían fijamente sus movimientos. Otra persona entró detrás de él.

"Estos son los directores de la corporación… todos ellos desempeñan un importante papel aquí… Sirius Black, Gerente general de la empresa…" El moreno sonrió, mientras Harry lo señalaba, presentándolo "… Remus lupin, director del departamento de asesoría jurídica…" El hombre recién llegado lo saludo "… Hermione weasley, esposa de Ron y directora del departamento de desarrollo e investigaciones…" La castaña levanto la mano "… Ron weasley, esposo de Hermione y director del departamento de producción…" El pelirrojo sonrió "… Neville Lomgbotton, marido de Luna y director del departamento comercial… y Luna Lomgbotton, mujer de Neville y directora del departamento financiero…" Neville y Luna, los saludaron "… Dean Thomas, director del departamento de infraestructura… Seamus Finnigan, director del departamento de distribución… Jordana Jonson, directora del departamento de marketing… y sabrina Landon, directora del departamento de Auditoria externa… ellos son la junta directiva de _Hosmeade Corporations_…" Harry los miro, sonriendo "… ya conoces a la mayoría…" Todos, excepto sabrina y Jordana, tenían una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. "… A partir de hoy… Draco Malfoy se incorporara como director del departamento de recursos humanos…"

"¡Hey no me miren así y salúdenme!" La primera en hacerlo fue Hermione, prácticamente se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso con efusividad. Ron se sonrojo. Sirius, Remus y Neville le sonrieron y se levantaron con algarabía y felicidad. En la última batalla, Draco se había pasado de bando, retractándose de todas sus acciones y arrepintiéndose. En un principio nadie se lo había creído, pero luego de defender a Harry recibiendo un hechizo imperio que iba directamente al moreno, todos estaban convencidos. Malfoy era un amigo más.

"¿En donde mierda habías estado, pedazo de idiota?" Lo golpeo Tonks. Draco rió.

"Tú siempre tan tierna, Tonks" Miro a Remus "… Y yo que pensé que tú esposa había cambiado con todo eso de la maternidad… ¿Cómo esta Teddy?" Remus bufo y Tonks rió.

"Más adolescente que nunca… solo Harry logra calmarlo y encausarlo…" Draco miró divertido al socarrón de Harry, quien sonreía orgulloso de la mención de su ahijado.

"Yo que tú, hubiese seleccionado mejor al padrino de tú hijo…" Hermione rodó sus ojos, ante la mirada de advertencia de Harry.

"No cambiaras, ¿verdad?" Pregunto la castaña. "… Rose y Hugo querrán verte… y si esta Harry, mejor… les encanta ver como tú, Harry y su Padre…" Miro a Ron mal "… Se pelean…" Draco sonrió.

"A mi me encanta pelear con idiotas…"

"¡Hey!" Se escucharon dos quejidos. Luna lo abrazo.

"Siempre es bueno verte, Draco…" Neville rodeo a su esposa en un brazo y le sonrió a Malfoy.

"Espero que esta vez te quedes…"

"Dalo por hecho… ¿Cómo esta Araceli?" Araceli Lombotton era la única hija de Neville y Luna, sonrieron orgullosos "… En cuanto salga de aquí, quiero verla… le traje regalos…" Neville se agarro la cabeza.

"¿No serán como los de la última vez, no?" Pregunto receloso, Neville. Luna lo golpeo.

"¡Deja que Draco consienta a su ahijada si quiere!" Chillo indignada "… Una mujer necesita que a veces se ocupen de ella… Estará feliz de ver a su Padrino…" Draco sonrió orgulloso sacándole burla a Harry. "… Además, no le quedo tan mal aquel regalo de la última vez…" Draco sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. El último regalo que le había hecho a su ahijada había armado tal jaleo que Molly tuvo que llamar a consejo familiar para decidir sobre aquello, y aún que a Harry le parecía una completa exageración, el voto decisivo de Arthur hizo que Molly se peleara con Draco. Después de que Araceli apaciguara la ira de Molly, con mimos y cariños; la matriarca de los Weasley sonrió y abrazo a Draco como si fuese un hijo más.

"¡Mi hija se mutilo y tú me vienes con eso!…"

"No exageres, Neville…" Dijo Ron "… Fue solo un piercing…" Neville se sonrojo, ofuscado.

"¿Solo un piercing?… ¡Ya quiero yo ver tú cara cuando Rose te venga con que quiere hacerse un tatuaje!" Ron arrugo su ceño, Hermione y Harry se miraron sonrientes. Seguramente ese día el pelirrojo fundaría la tercera guerra mundial comparándose con el más bruto de los carvenícolas.

"Eso jamás sucederá…" Aseguro el menor de los varones Weasley "… Como que Harry es avaro, eso nunca pasara…"

"¡Hey!" Se defendió el moreno "… ¡Yo que tú cuidaría lo que tengo por seguro!… La semana pasada escuche decir a Hugo que los piercing de Araceli eran _Geniales_…" El rostro de Ron se puso pálido.

"¿Por qué mejor o comenzamos con la reunión?" Pregunto Hermione en aprietos mirando mal a Harry, quien le sonreía. El moreno sabía exactamente donde dar.

"Ocúpate mejor de tú falta de madurez y de tú incompetencia al momento de buscar una esposa digna de un hogar…" Contraataco Ron, molesto. Neville suspiro, aquello siempre era lo mismo. La mayoría de las personas cercanas a Harry le insistían en lo mismo: Conseguirse una esposa. Y Harry tenía siempre la misma reacción.

"Las mujeres no son para mí…" Declaro sin tapujos, sentándose en la silla a la cabeza de la mesa.

"Más que un pasatiempo, ¿verdad?" Rebatió Sirius, suspirando "… De veras, Harry… hace unos años tenía la esperanza de convertirme en tío e incluso había comprado algunos juguetes, para el sobrino que nunca nació…" Hermione rodó sus ojos.

"En realidad compraste una juguetería entera, Sirius…" Ron, Neville, Remus y Draco sonrieron recordando el jaleo que Harry le había hecho a Sirius por semejante acción. "… A decir verdad, Realmente fue muy tenebroso…" Sabrina y Jordana se colocaron a ambos lados de Harry, quien comenzaba a impacientarse.

"¿Quieres callarte, Hermione?" La castaña fulmino con la mirada a Sirius, quien se sentaba al igual que el resto. Una secretaria bastante mayor entro en la sala de juntas y comenzó a repartir unas carpetas.

"¿Que es esto?"

"¿Qué no ves?… es una carpeta, bruta…" Murmuro Ron.

"No sabía que las carpetas eran brutas…" Sonrió Tonks. Luna ensancho su sonrisa, siempre le gustaba ver a Ron y Tonks, pelear de aquella manera. Harry carraspeo, mientras su secretaria se iba.

"Esto…" Levanto la carpeta que tenía entre manos "… Es un informe detallado sobre las acciones de la cadena Muggle de difusión BBC con sede aquí en Londres…" Neville y Ron, bufaron.

"Harry, la semana pasada te dimos miles de motivos para que te olvidaras de querer comprar esa cadena Muggle… ¿De que nos serviría?" Cuestiono Ron. Harry apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirando hacía una de las personas que se hallaban allí.

"Hermione…" Nombro, dejándole el paso para que hablara.

"He estado investigando…" _"Vaya, cosa nueva"_. Hermione miro mal a su marido "… y la BBC de Londres de una de las cadenas de televisión y radiodifusión más influyentes que existe en la actualidad, trabaja con material de primera mano y manejan el 70 de información exacta y fidedigna… tiene sede en más de siete países del primer mundo y su casa central esta aquí en Londres, por lo cual sería más fácil de manejar y custodiar el negocio… una muy buena inversión…" Neville suspiro.

"Sinceramente después de comprar Grigontts… no creo que sea lo más recomendable comprar otro canal de televisión y mucho menos Muggle…" Razono Neville "… ¡es un disparate!…"

"Yo no lo creo totalmente así…" Intervino Hermione "… Luna…"

"En lo que respecta a dinero, las empresas lo tienen en abundancia… por lo tanto si Harry autorizase la compra de la BBC no tendríamos bajas en absoluto… puede hacer eso y más…"

"Sabemos que Harry es asquerosamente rico… esa no es la cuestión aquí…" Indico Ron "… El asunto es ¿Para que comprar una cadena Muggle cuando es dueño de casi toda las cadenas de televisión mágica?"

"Para poder estar seguros…" Ataco Harry "… Aún hay Mortífagos rondando por ahí… aún que soy Auror y no ejerzo mi profesión, quiero estar al tanto de toda la erradicación que pueda, desde mis manos, hacer… Quiero que esos Mortigafos desaparezcan de la Comunidad Mágica como Voldemort lo hizo de nuestras vidas hace mucho tiempo…" Asevero. "… Por eso también estoy detrás de Lucius Malfoy…" Y Harry miro a Draco, quien arrugo su nariz en desagrado.

"Yo no me meteré en los asuntos que tengas con esa persona, Harry…" Dijo "… En lo que a mi respecta, esa persona no es más mi padre… dejo de serlo cuando trato de matarme en la ultima batalla…" Termino con resentimiento. El moreno asintió.

"Mientras más contacto o lazos, como quieran llamarle, tenga con el mundo muggle… más eficaz será la Orden del Fénix al momento de capturarlos…" Señalo "… Además creo que sería una excelente inversión…"

"Yo pienso igual a ti, Harry…" Apoyo Jordana, sonriendo.

"Ella no piensa, solo asiente a todo lo que diga Harry… apuesto a que si le dice que se disfrace de mono y aullé como lobo, lo haría contenta…" Se mofo Ron, Neville rió. Hermione carraspeo molesta.

"Pues si tú lo dices… es por que debe ser bueno, Harry…" Espeto Sabrina.

"Ahí va la otra…" Susurro el pelirrojo.

"¡Quieres callarte, Ronald Weasley!" Chillo su esposa. Sirius rió de la cara de Ron. Harry rodó sus ojos.

"Pese a lo que digan Neville y Ron… quisiera saber de las opiniones de los demás…" Repuso "… Quienes estén a favor, levanten la mano…" Sabrina y Jordana, fueron las primeras. Hermione, Luna, Tonks, Draco, Remus y Sirius les siguieron. Harry sonrió "… Bien, moción aprobada… compraremos la cadena de televisión BBC con sede aquí en Londres…" Miro a Remus y a Sirius "… Encarguense del trato y de darles todo lo que pidan… quiero este asunto terminado para dentro de dos días…" Harry se levanto de su asiento entre barullos y risas. Era bueno tener a casi toda la familia involucrada en las empresas, eso le impedía desconfiar de sus pares. Agarro su carpeta justo en el momento en que una mano se posaba sobre su brazo. Levanto la mirada.

"Harry es bueno que quieras expandir el negocio…" Sabrina había acaparado toda su atención "… además de ser talentoso para esto eres inteligente, mucho más de los que se puede decir de otros presidentes de corporaciones…"

"Gracias, Sabrina…" Dijo. Ella le guiño un ojo.

"Y para celebrarlo quisiera invitarte a un restuarant que descubrí hace poco…" Harry vio venir una catástrofe cuando vio que Jordana se acercaba a ellos.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que tendrían que celebrar solos?" Intervino la rubia "… Harry debería celebrarlo con su familia…" Sabrina se sonrojo de furia.

"¿Acaso eres su hermana?" Refuto.

"No, pero…"

"Entonces cierra la boca!!"

"¡Tú no me callas!" Rebatió Jordana, molesta "… Eres una maldita resbalosa que lo único que quiere es estar cerca de Harry…" A lo lejos, Sirius y Draco reían.

"Es verdad, quiero estar con Harry y no parare hasta obtenerlo…" Harry frunció su ceño, irritado "… ¿Y que? ¿piensas hacer algo?" Hermione abrió su boca, sorprendido por su desfachatez.

"Por supuesto que haré… Harry, Quisiera salir contigo…" Propuso Jordana, sonrojada. Hermione decidió intervenir. Harry parecía a punto de explotar, todo su rostro se notaba crispado y sus hombros estaban tensos. No era muy tolerante y, en esos momentos, los gritos de ambas mujeres solo lograban irritarlo aún más. Hermione alzo su varita en dirección de ambas mujeres y les apunto.

"¡Ya basta! Solo están logrando que Harry se moleste…ninguna de las dos lo invitara a comer por que el ya estaba invitado a _"La Madriguera"_ solo que el muy idiota no lo recordaba… Y si ustedes no declinan esa absurda pelea, aun que sea por el momento, me temo que me veré en la mala situación de detenerlas…" Sabrina y Jordana, tragaron en seco. Recordaban perfectamente el temperamento de Hermione Weasley como para querer probar una dosis de ello. "… bien, creo que así esta mejor…"

"Vamonos…" Invito Sirius caminando hacía el sector de las Red Flu. Hermione le sonrió mientras varios de sus amigos desparecían con destino hacía La Madriguera.

"Vamos Harry…" Jordana y Sabrina la miraron. Hermione suspiro "… Ustedes pueden venir si prometen comportarse… Molly no es muy tolerante cuando se trata de Harry…" Ambas sonrieron y miraron a Harry.

"Adelántense… yo iré en unos momentos" Se dirigió hacía Hermione "… Dile a Molly que no tardo, quiero pasar por casa primero…" Se dio vueltas y arreglo el lió de papeles que le pertenecían. Suspiró profundamente cuando escucho que la última persona desparecía y pidió a Dios fervientemente que Molly fuese benevolente con Jordana Jonson y Sabrina Landon.

**0o0o0**

"Te lo advierto por ultima vez, imbécil…" Se impaciento la castaña "… O me devuelves mis apuntes o te quedas pelado de por vida…"

"¡Que carácter!…" Grito Teddy desde la otra punta del salón "… Así nunca conseguirás novio…" Rose apunto su varita en dirección al castaño y de pronto se vio vestido con un camisón viejo y raído. Araceli, rió. Hugo también. Rose apunto nuevamente hacía su hermano.

"¡De que te ríes mentecato!" Chillo furiosa. "¡Eso y más sufrirás si no me devuelves mis cosas ahora mismo!" Charlie, quien estaba sentado al lado de su hijo Mark, susurro.

"¡Diantres, Rose saco el carácter de tú tía Hermione!" Mark asintió, contento. Hugo iba a tener su merecido.

"OH vamos, hermanita… préstamelos" Pidió con cara de niño bueno "… Sabes como se pone mamá cuando no hago la tarea…"

"¡Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de pasarte todo el año vagueando junto con Teddy y Mark!…"

"¡Hey!" Gritaron al unísono, los aludidos. Un fuerte ruido atrajo la atención de todos en el salón, Remus Lupin aparecía con el ceño fruncido mirando directamente a su hijo seguido de cerca por una divertida Tonks. Ron apareció, levanto su varita con velocidad y apunto a sus hijos. La varita de Rose fue a parar a manos de una enojada Hermione y los apuntes que tenía Hugo en sus manos fue a parar a Ron. Sirius y Draco rieron, mientras que Neville y Luna saludaron a todos.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo Rose, Ted?" Pregunto Remus.

"¡No le digas Ted!"

"¡No me digas Ted!" Reclamo Teddy, al igual que su madre.

"Es mejor que decirle Teddy, Nyphamdora…" Teddy y Tonks, arrugaron su nariz en forma de desagrado. Sirius, rodó sus ojos.

"Papá eres la única persona capaz de llamarnos por el nombre que justamente nos desagrada…" Dijo Teddy contrariado._ "Eso es mentira, recuerdo que cuando Andrómeda te conoció… ella misma los llamo por sus nombres reales… ¡Auch! ¿Por qué diantres me pegas, Nyphamdora?" _Sirius se sobo su cabeza ante la mirada triunfal de Tonks.

"Son sus nombres… Reclamen a sus padres si no les gustan…" Teddy sonrió a Remus "… En tu caso, jovencito… reclama a tú madre…" Tonks, quien estaba yendo hacía la chimenea, sonrió como si hubiese sido descubierta en medio de una travesura. Hermione bufo y Luna rió. "… ¿Se puede saber a donde ibas?" Tonks frunció su ceño.

"A hacer lo que precisamente tú nos había dicho…" Exclamo seria "… a reclamarle a mi Padre que le hice yo para que me pusieran ese apocalíptico nombre…" Luna, Hermione y Draco rieron.

"No creo que sea para tanto, cariño…" Dijo conciliador Remus acercándose a su esposa. Tonks sonrió como tonta cuando los brazos de Remus, rodearon su cintura. Teddy hizo un gesto de vomitar. Tonks le lanzo su sandalia.

"¡Mamá!" Se quejo el castaño sobándose la cabeza.

"¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?" Reclamo Hermione con fiereza. Rose asintió y Hugo rodó sus ojos, al igual que Ron. Sirius Rió.

"Hugo me saco mis apuntes de encantamiento, Mamá…" Contesto Rose con cara de niña buena "… ¡Y necesito corroborar algunos datos para dar por terminada la lección!" De la chimenea salieron dos mujeres más. Hugo y Mark se miraron sonrientes entre sí, Teddy rodó sus ojos. Jamás cambiarían.

"OH vamos, Mamá…" Hugo encogió sus hombros "… No es que no la haya hecho… solo necesitaba, al igual que Rose, corroborar datos…" Hermione enarco una ceja ante la carcajada de Sirius, Neville, Teddy y Mark. Draco prefirió contener la risa.

"¿Y tenías que corroborar datos exactamente de la tarea de tú hermana?" Hugo, al igual que Ron, cerró sus ojos por el chillido. Rose sonrió.

"Vamos Mione… no quiso hacerlo a propósito… Hugo va a devolverle la tarea a su hermana y se disculpara, ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Ron sonriéndole de forma macabra.

"¡Ni de mola!" Inmediatamente Supo que había cometido un error. Rose y Hermione fruncieron más aún, si eso era posible, sus ceños. Su padre le apretó con fuerza el hombro en señal de advertencia.

"¡Hugo Weasley estas castigado de aquí hasta que te cases!" Chillo Hermione, molesta. Rose y Araceli, sonrieron. Sabrina le sonrió a Mark, quien le saco la lengua.

"Pendejo malcri…" Jordana la codeo en modo de advertencia. No debía insultar a nadie de la familia de Harry, eso significaba perder puntos con él. Mark enarco una ceja, entendiendo la situación.

"¿Quiénes son esas viejas?" Hermione palideció y Jordana y Sabrina, se sonrojaron.

"¡Hugo!" Reto Hermione avergonzada. La puerta principal de abrió y por allí entraron Arthur, Fred, George, Angelina y Katie, estas dos ultimas embarazadas. Hablando y haciendo bullicio al mismo tiempo. Hugo, Rose, Mark, Teddy y Mark se levantaron a saludar.

"¡Gente!" Saludo El patriarca de los Weasley con una sonrisa.

"¡Abuelo!"

"¡Lelo!" Rose cayo en los brazos de Arthur, quien el sonrió bondadosamente "… Tío Bill ¿viene?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Cuestiono Hugo con el ceño fruncido. Rose le caso la lengua.

"Es que quiero saber si Victoire y Adam van a venir…" Ante la mención de la hermana mayor de Adam, Teddy se puso más atento.

"En un rato estarán por llegar… venían detrás de nosotros pero se desviaron…" Arthur camino hasta la cocina y se perdió. Mientras Hermione, Luna y Tonks ayudaban a Angelina y a Katie a sentarse, debido a su estado. Fred y George hablaban en susurros con Hugo, Teddy, Mark y Ron. La puerta de la Madriguera se abrió nuevamente; Bill junto a su esposa Fleur y sus hijos Victoire y Adam hacían su aparición seguidos de cerca por Percy y Penélope. La madriguera estaba llena de personas, Una mujer rechoncha salió de la cocina e hizo un rápido y corto movimiento con su varita. Sabrina sintió miedo cuando el interior de la casa se agrando y la mesa principal se ensancho a medidas insospechadas. Un fuerte ruido rompió el susto momentáneo.

"Vaya… ¡Toda la familia esta aquí!" Se alegro un moreno desde la chimenea. Molly sonrió tanto, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, estiro sus brazos y lo llamo con gestos.

"Bienvenido a casa, hijo…" Harry sonrió e inmediatamente se refugio en los brazos de una emocionada Molly "… Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías… vives para esa empresa que te consume día a día y no te acuerdas de nosotros…" Se separo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con infinito amor "… No es bueno refugiarse en el trabajo por más aliviado que te sientas al olvidarte de tener vida propia…" Harry le sonrió agradecido, aquellas palabras lo reconfortaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

"Yo también te extrañaba, Mamá…" Los ojos de Molly, se llenaron de lagrimas y se soltó de él para sonreírle al resto.

"¡Siéntense todos por favor, es hora de almorzar!" Sonrió con vivacidad "… Mujeres a la cocina!!" Ordeno e inmediatamente salió disparada. Arthur abrazo a Harry.

"Molly esta más emocionada de lo que crees por tú presencia aquí…" El aludido se sonrojo.

"Debería venir más seguido… no olvidarme de mis raíces…" Dijo Harry. Arthur le palmeo la espalda.

"No seas muy duro contigo, Harry…" Le sonrió "… De algún modo tienes que cubrir la angustia de tú mente…" Y se fue rumbo a las escaleras. Harry se quedo desconectado. Completamente absorto en las palabras del Señor Weasley. Él estaba tratando de cubrir la angustia de su mente. ¿Qué era lo que lo angustiaba tanto y lo bloqueaba al punto de vivir enteramente del trabajo, sin respiro? Miro alrededor. A Hermione, Ron, Rose y Hugo. A Luna, Neville y Araceli. A Tonks, Remus y Teddy. Sonrió al entenderlo. Él se encontraba completamente solo. Lo que trataba de cubrir era la soledad que lo embargaba, pese a tener a la familia más hermosa.

"¡Tío Harry!" Rose rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, colgándose de él. "… ¡Hugo no logro hacer el amago de Wrosky que le enseñaste la última vez, es un idiota!" Hugo la pellizco y Rose chillo.

"No te precipites, Rose…" Le sonrió Harry "… El amago es una técnica que solamente usan a la perfección los profesionales del Quiddicht…" Hugo puso su mejor cara de engreído.

"¿Ves, bobalicona?… El amago es realmente difícil!!" Hugo miro a Harry "… Tío, la próxima vez que nos visites voy a lograr dominarla, ¡ya veras!" Harry sonrió con tristeza. Aquella era la manera de Hugo de asegurarse de que Harry volvería a visitarlos. El moreno debía admitir que había dejado muy de lado a su familia, cosa que iba a revertir.

"¿Se lo dijiste a tú Padre?" Le preguntó en un susurro. Hugo acerco su cara.

"No… él no es tan bueno en Quiddicht como tú…" Harry rompió en una carcajada al mismo tiempo que Ron los miraba extrañado. Teddy y Mark sonrieron también. Harry los miro. Victoire y Adam junto a Araceli, se sentaron junto a él. Estaban realmente grandes desde la última vez que los vio, seguramente rondaban los quince o dieciséis años de edad. Suspiro, dándose cuenta la velocidad con la que el tiempo transcurría.

"¿Cómo anda Dumbledore en el Colegio?" Preguntó.

"Según Tío Ron… Dumbledore es un loco que sabe dar buenos banquetes…" Añadió Mark contrariado. Rose bufo.

"Según mi Papá, todo se reduce a comidas…" Harry rió, y muy en el fondo estuvo de acuerdo con su sobrina. Miro a Hermione dudoso, seguramente Rose era un pequeño clon de su mejor amiga disfrazado de su sobrina. Carraspeo dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos propios de un adolescente, él ya era un hombre.

"Dumbledore esta como si el tiempo no hubiese hecho mella en él… tan ingenioso, inteligente e insuperable como siempre…" Araceli lo miro "… A veces pregunta por ti, Tío Harry…" El aludido, sonrió.

"Ese viejo Albus…" Dijo con añoranza "… ¡A veces pienso que es inmortal!" Todos los adolescentes rieron.

"¡Pero él es una leyenda viviente!" Dijo Teddy, mirando a Harry "… ¡Así como tú, Padrino!…"

"Su relación contigo le trae chicas, Tío!" Aclaro Mark, travieso "… Creo que debería agradecerte…" Teddy se sonrojo con el ceño fruncido y Victoire lo miro, fastidiada.

"¿Así?" Le siguió Harry curioso "… ¿Y que clase de chicas te gustan, Teddy?" Hugo hizo como que pensaba.

"Creo que le gustan rubias de ojos claros y con apellido Weasley…" Victoire, quien era la única Weasley que se ajustaba a la descripción, se sonrojo a más no poder. Teddy tosió atorándose. Hugo recibió un golpe en la coronilla del castaño. "¡Auch! ¡Eres un bruto!"

"¿Y a Ti, Hugo?" Rose sonrió de manera maliciosa "… ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas?"

"Estas entrando en terreno inhóspito, pequeña…" Declaro Hugo.

"¿O es que te gustan los chicos?" Insto ante la risa de Mark, Teddy y Adam. Harry estaba conteniéndose.

"Me gustan las chicas…" Declaro "… Es más de lo que puedo decir de ti…" La miro con desdén "… Quién se baña con Araceli y la secaba con su toalla… ¡Tortilleras!"

"¡Hugo!" Chillo Rose sonrojada. Harry abrió sus ojos sorprendido "… No es cierto, Tío Harry… Araceli ese día tenía fiebre y la mejor manera de bajársela era tomando un baño frío y como no era lo suficientemente capaz de estar en pie… me bañe con ella para ayudarla…" Harry le sonrió.

"Tranquilízate, Rose… Nadie dice lo contrario…"

"¡Yo si!" Dijo Hugo indignado "… ¿Cómo piensas que me sentí, Tío cuando descubrí a mi hermana secando a Araceli con una toalla?" La miro acusadoramente "… ¡Tengo una hermana lesbiana!" Los ojos de Rose, estaban llenos de lagrimas. Aquella vez, Hugo se había pasado. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad y totalmente avergonzada. Desde abajo pudo sentir los gritos de su Padre y los chillidos de su Madre. Hugo iba a tener para rato aquella vez. Se adentro más de lo permitido en la casa de sus abuelos, abrió una de las puertas y la cerro con fuerza. Miro alrededor, como perdida. Escudriño con cuidado todo a su alrededor; definitivamente no era una habitación de alguno de sus Tíos. El cubrecama era blanco con ositos marrones y las cortinas eran de un lindo color durazno. Giro su cabeza en dirección a unas fotos que estaban pegadas al otro lado de la pared, y se llevo un susto cuando vio el mismo patrón. En casi todas las fotos, aparecía una mujer pelirroja de unos hermosos ojos azules, con una sonrisa preciosa y una larga cabellera resplandeciente, mucho más pelirroja que el resto de sus Tíos. En algunas, aparecía abrazando a su Mamá y en otras junto a su Tío Harry y toda la familia. Al parecer no se llevaba bien con su Padre, con quien siempre aparecía sacándose la lengua o lanzándose una que otra mirada matadora.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto en voz alta mirando directamente una foto donde aparecía la misteriosa pelirroja. Un golpe la saco de sus vacilaciones "… Aquí estoy…" Anunció. La puerta se abrió.

"Empezamos a almorzar, Rose…" Dijo la voz de su Tío Charlie "… Tú Padre dice que bajes…" El reciente descubrimiento había dejado atrás toda ira o enojo que hubiese tenido anteriormente con el mentecato de su hermano. Rose se giro y observo con perspicacia la tristeza en su rostro y lo tenso de sus hombros. Había algo, sobre aquella habitación, que producía aquellas reacciones en su Tío. Ambos salieron de la habitación sin mediar palabra, cuando cerró la puerta, Rose se giro y lo enfrento.

"¿De quien es aquella habitación, Tío?" Charlie, quien por su sorpresa se vio descolocado, solamente tuvo tiempo para parpadear.

"Esa habitación era de Bill, antes que se casara con Fleur…" Concluyo, poco convincentemente. Rose sonrió para sus adentros.

"OH… Esta bien…" Y Rose bajo las escaleras con la fuerte convicción de que ningún Tío suyo iba a disuadirla. Como que era hija de Hermione Weasley, ella iba a averiguar sobre aquella pelirroja.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** _¡Hola gente, espero que les guste este nuevo Fics! Con respectoa los anteriores fic, estoy teniendo problemas para subir los capítulos por que a mi antigua maquina le entro un virus y allí tenía casi todos los capítulos e historias adelantadas… Mande la maquina al técnico y esta recuperando la mayoría de los archivos… mientras tanto subo otro fic de mi invención que tenía rondando en mi cabeza… Ahí otro Fic, también, que no es de la sección Harry Potter que también lo estoy subiendo por que ese no estaba en la otra maquina… en fin, espero que disfruten y dejen Review!! Y que sigan leyendo los demás capítulos venideros. Gracias!!_

**0o0Adelanto del próximo Capítulo0o0**

"_OH Mamá… Por favor, despierta… No nos dejes… Tenes que recuperarte, Mamá…" Farfulló afligida. _

**0o0o0**


	2. La otra Vida

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

"La otra Vida"

_No llores porque terminó, sonríe porque sucedió__._

**Nota de la autora:** _Hola gente!! Me fue realmente muy grato abrir la página y ver que había mucha gente que me había posteado, muchísimas gracias y esta es la continuación!! Tratare de hacerlo cada semana!! Acá les dejo el Capítulo dos. Disfrútenlo, es lo que hay!!_

**0o0o0**

Lisa se vio envuelta por dos delgados brazos en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa. Un aroma a vainilla inundo el poco espacio que le quedaba por respirar y suspiro, aliviada por que conocía suficiente a la persona que estaba estrangulándola como para confundirla con un asaltante. Cuando se separaron, se vio envuelta en la alegría de la persona que le sonreía de manera resplandeciente que hacía que su rostro de iluminara. Quiso sonreír, pero se mantuvo impasible sin mostrar estibo de sentimiento. La joven mujer frunció el ceño, preocupada.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó inquieta.

"No lo sé…" Lisa encogió sus hombros "… Dímelo tú… ¿Por qué vienes y me atacas a estas horas de la mañana, sabiendo sobre mis problemas del corazón?… Soy una anciana que no necesita disturbios, a mi edad eso puede ser perjudicial para la salud…"

"¡Solo tiene sesenta y tres años, Lisa! ¡Por favor, lo único perjudicial para tú salud, seguramente es la alegría!" Ambas se miraron y rieron en complicidad.

"Ginny… No se que haría sin ti…" Sonrió siendo ayudada por la pelirroja "… A esta edad me están agarrando los achaques y si no fuera por que vienes siempre a casa…" Se lamento "… Pero ya sabes que mi casa es tú casa…" Ginny sonrió.

"Lo sé… además vivo al fondo, no es que este muy lejos de ti, Lisa…" Rió.

"Ahora contame… ¿A que se debe esa sonrisa y la algarabía en tú rostro?"

"¡Conseguí trabajo!" Lisa la abrazo, verdaderamente contenta.

"¡Felicitaciones, cariño!… ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo empiezas?" Ginny sonrió.

"Espera un poco, Lisa… me estas mareando" La anciana se sonrojo "… En la BBC, el canal de noticias… no haré algo muy importante, me toca hacer las copias de todo el papeleo de la empresa…" Lisa frunció su ceño.

"¿No es mucho, mi niña?… No será mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?" La miro "… Sabes lo que sucedió la ultima vez…" El rostro de Ginny se tenso. Su anterior trabajo había exigido quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche y eso había traído consecuencias nefastas. Lisa alzo un puño, impotente "… Ese maldito cerdo, que vuelva a siquiera intentar tocarte…" La miro indignada "… Aún que aun no entiendo por que no quisiste denunciarlo…" Ginny negó con su cabeza.

"Era mejor así…"

"¡Pero intento violarte, el muy desgraciado!" Chillo, algunas personas que pasaban cerca, voltearon a verlas. Ginny apresuro el paso. "… Trato de aprovecharse por que se dio cuenta de que no tienes a nadie que cuide de ti…" Ginny sonrió, contrariada.

"Si tengo quien cuide de mí, Lisa…" Dijo. La anciana enarco una ceja.

"¿Así? ¿Y dime, quien es tú marido?" La pelirroja palideció. "… El muy idiota se dio cuenta que estas sola y se aprovecho de ello…"

"Llegamos…" Entraron al supermercado y Lisa compró bastantes expensas para el mes. Cómo era demasiado para ambas, tomaron un taxi y llegaron a casa de Lisa, en menos de una hora. Ginny la ayudo a acomodar todo en su lugar y una vez que terminaron, ambas se sentaron frente a la chimenea que extrañamente Lisa tenía.

"Todo debe hacerse más fácil en tú mundo, ¿no?" Ginny apretó el vaso que tenía entre las manos, compungida "… Con magia y todo eso… debe ser fantástico toda la clase de cosas que hacen…" Suspiro "… Y pensar que vivimos en un mundo paralelo… un mundo donde existen magos…" La miro "… No te gusta hablar de ello, ¿verdad?"

"Son pocas las cosas que me unen actualmente con ese mundo…" Dijo parcamente.

"¿Tanto lo aborreces?"

"Si puedo evitarlo…" Evadió la pelirroja. Lisa se sentó en un sillón cercano y la miro directamente.

"Todavía recuerdo aquella tarde que te encontré…" Rememoro. Ginny trato de apartar los recuerdos que trataban de colarse con insistencia "… Jamás había visto a una mujer en tan quebrantada y perdida, como tú… aún recuerdo tus lagrimas y la fuerza con la que te aferraste a mí… parecías un cachorrito perdido…" Sonrió "… Estabas tan flaca que parecías una modelo Europea de esas que se le ven hasta la estructura del omoplato…" Ginny hizo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa. "… Nunca vas a decirme si tienes familia, ¿verdad?"

"Todos murieron… Ya te lo dije…" Eludió. Lisa sonrió.

¿Por qué será que siento que no eres sincera conmigo?" Ginny enarco una ceja.

"Ya chocheas…" Lisa le saco la lengua, haciéndose la ofendida.

"Ojála algún día puedas confiar plenamente en mí…"

"Yo confió en ti, Lisa" Rebatió Ginny "… Si no, no te hubiese revelado sobre mi mundo… si no, no te hubiese dicho que soy una bruja…" Bajo sus ojos.

"¿Y si eres una bruja, por que no haces magia para mí? "Reclamo "… Desde que llegaste, nunca te he visto usar tú varita…" Ginny la enfrento.

"Sabes perfectamente que no quiero saber absolutamente nada sobre el mundo mágico…" Se molesto "… Creí que lo habías entendido hacía mucho tiempo… yo estoy muerta para ese mundo y ese mundo esta muerto para mí…" Sentenció con rudeza. "… El mundo muggle es mi hogar ahora… y para siempre…"

"Menos mal que no estas completamente sola…" Bufo Lisa, contrariada. "… ¿Cuándo llegan?"

"Dentro de dos días…" Sonrió contenta. Lisa pudo apreciar el cambio en el timbre de su voz. Aquello era lo único que conseguía mantenerla de pie. "… Espero que pronto, los he extrañado terriblemente…" La anciana sonrió, compasiva.

"Ellos han hecho nuestro mundo feliz…" La miro "… Por que quieras o no… yo soy parte de ellos, como ellos parte de mí…" Ginny le agarro la mano, conmovida.

"Te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros…" Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas "… Nunca lo olvidare…" Lisa chasqueo su lengua, quitándole importancia al asunto.

"Parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo… y déjame decirte una cosa…" Se acerco "… Si algún día se te ocurre irte de aquí sin decírmelo… nunca te lo voy a perdonar…" Ginny suspiro.

"Jamás me iré de aquí…" Aseguro "… No tengo ningún otro lugar al que pueda llamar hogar…" Se levanto "… Tengo que irme… mañana entro a trabajar a primera hora y todavía tengo demasiada ropa que lavar y planchar…" La anciana la acompaño hasta la entrada.

"¿Y no lo puedes hacer con magia?" Pregunto. Ginny se tenso, haciendo una mueca.

"No…" Sentenció caminando hacía al fondo de la casa de Lisa. Saco las llaves de su cartera, la coloco en la cerradura, dio dos vueltas y abrió la puerta. Aspiro un aroma familiar que le saco una sonrisa de la cara. Rodó sus ojos exasperada cuando descubrió un videojuego muggle que había visto muchas veces antes. Lo saco del televisor y lo guardo en su caja correspondiente. Camino por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y llego hasta el lavadero, donde comenzó a usar el lavarropas, separando la montaña de ropa por las de color y las blanco y negro. Cuando terminó se dirigió al jardín, recorriendo el mismo camino que había utilizado para llegar. Encontró un cordel tensado a una altura considerable del piso y se dispuso para colgar las dos fuentes de ropa que tenía. Tardo una hora en terminar de colgarla, para cuando termino, estaba completamente oscuro. Se preparo un sándwich y se acostó a dormir temprano. Para cuando sonó el despertador, al otro día, Ginny ya estaba completamente despierta. Su nuevo trabajo la había dejado con insomnio. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Para cuando salió de su casa, estaba atrasada. Saludo a Lisa, quien a esa hora salía a regar sus plantas y corrió hasta el subte. Tomar el tren a esa hora era un suicidio, pero para llegar a su trabajo era necesario. Se apretujo como pudo, contra una señora grande y suspiro cansada. Aquel jaleo la estaba dejando sin energías. Cuando llego a la sede del canal, una señora rubia con cara de pocos amigos, la recibió.

"Si así comenzamos en primer día… no me quiero ni imaginar en unos meses… si es que duras…"

"Disculpe… Lo siento…" Dijo, recuperando el aliento.

"No necesito tus disculpas… necesito de tus inútiles servicios…" Camino con rapidez y Ginny quiso ahorcarla en ese mismo instante. La llevo hasta una de los últimos cuartos que había. Escondido y al fondo. Cuando la mujer le dio lugar para entrar, sintió claustrofobia. Aquel cuartito pequeño y minúsculo le daban ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Había una destartalada mesa que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, algunos papeles amarillentos que seguramente no habían usado en meses y una fotocopiadora que ocupaba casi todo el lugar, apenas y entraba una sola persona. "… Este es el lugar en el que trabajaras de ahora en adelante…" La mujer se dio vueltas y saco, Ginny no supo de donde, un libro bastante gordo y se lo entregó. "… Necesito esto en una hora…" Ginny la miro como si estuviera loca. "… Ahora a trabajar…" Se dio vueltas y camino, perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Ginny se metió en el pequeño cubículo y bufo, frustrada. Si bien las esperanzas de ascender de puesto eran nulas, _¿A que iba a aspirar allí? ¿A master abrochador de papeles?_ No perdía las esperanzas de que algún día, después de mucho esfuerzo, alguien la ayudara.

"No sueñes despierta si quieres conservar el trabajo…" Una voz floto desde el otro lado de la pared "… Puedo oír tus suspiros desde aquí…" Ginny camino hasta el otro lado y miro a través de la puerta, vio que una mujer morena le sonreía con amabilidad.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpo.

"No te disculpes… La vieja esta así desde que cambiaron los jefes…" Explico. "… Se cree la dueña del lugar solo por que los jefes hablan con ella y le consultan acerca de la empresa…"

"¿Cambiaron los jefes?" Ella asintió.

"Hace tres semanas esta cadena de televisión y radiodifusión (BBC) cuenta con nuevos jefes y dueños que están al frente…" Sonrió "… Yo creo que estamos mejor que antes… ahora a todos nos pagan en tiempo y forma y no tenemos que hacer ningún paro para reclamar nuestros salarios… sin duda el nuevo dueño es de lo mejor…" sus lentes se le cayeron hasta la punta de la nariz. Ella se los acomodo "… Aún que según muchas el dueño es soltero y esta muy buen mozo…" Dijo "… disculpa por haberme ido por las ramas… me llamo Alice Stanford y voy a ser tu nueva vecina de cubículo… esto es una mierda, pero la paga vale la pena…" Apretó su mano con vivacidad y Ginny asintió.

"Yo soy Ginny William…" A lo lejos, pudieron escuchar un revuelo absoluto; gritos y cuchicheos eufóricos. Ambas salieron de sus cubículos y llegaron al rellano del hall de entrada, donde se encontraban concentrados gran parte de sus compañeros de trabajo. La multitud estaba inquieta y miraban insistentemente hacía un lado del hall.

"Allí…" Señalo Alice "…Él es el director del departamento de recursos humanos de la nueva corporación que compró este canal, ha estado viniendo los últimos dos días y dicen que esta revisando y entrevistando a todo el personal de la empresa…" Ginny solo alcanzo a ver el espeso cabello rubio que pertenecía a aquel sujeto. Alice sujeto el brazo de Ginny y la ayudo a salir de la masa de personas que se abarrotaban para ver a uno de los nuevos socios. "… Mejor vamonos… No quiero parecer una soltera desesperada…" Ginny se despidió de su amiga, levanto la mirada y maldijo en un susurro. Agarro el libro y se dispuso a comenzar su trabajo, con todo aquello solo le quedaba media hora para fotocopiar semejante libro. Y si quería mantener su trabajo, lo mejor era estar bien con aquella mujer con cara de caballo.

**0o0o0**

Dumbledore sonrió ante el panorama de estudiantes que tenía enfrente. Todos y cada uno ataviados con sus Túnicas color azul pálido. Diviso a Gabrielle Delacour, quien sentada desde la otra punta de la mesa le sonreía cordialmente. Aquel sencillo y pequeño curso de verano estaba en pleno acto de clausura. Sonrió cuando Madam Maxime lo nombro y saludo a todos con una reverencia, aquello provoco que los estudiantes lo aplaudieran aún más. Su popularidad no era algo que le importase realmente, pero aquello llego a conmoverlo. Los alumnos de Beaxbatons eran tan maravillosos como los de Hogwarts y por su mente paso una excelente idea que tenía ganas de proponerle a Maxime.

"Esperemos que les haya servido este curso de verano y nos estaremos viendo dentro de un mes… cuando comiencen las clases… ¡Buen año y que lo disfruten!" Hubo aplausos y silbidos, de todo el salón repleto de mujeres y varones. La vieja costumbre del colegio de solo aceptar al alumnado femenino había pasado a la historia. Hacía más de veinte años que Olympe había incorporado a los hombres y lo había convertido en un colegio mixto, siguiendo el ejemplo de Hogwarts. Dumbledore se sentía orgulloso a causa de ello. Madam Maxime volteo a mirarlo, feliz. "… Esta fue la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido, Albus…"

"Tú fuiste la verdadera precursora de esto, Olympe…" Sonrió "… Date un poco de crédito…"

"Este curso de verano creo que ha dejado sus frutos…" Maxime le hizo una seña a Gabrielle para que se acercara. "… La profesora Delacour fue en realidad quien dio la verdadera idea de llamarlo para que les diera la charla de clausura… ella piensa que usted es el mejor mago del mundo…" Dumbledore poso sus ojos azules en los celestes de Gabrielle, quien se abochorno.

"Lo recuerdo desde el Torneo de los tres Magos… Mi hermana fue…"

"La campeona de Beaxbatons, si mal no recuerdo…" Término con una sonrisa, Albus "… Me halaga que usted piense eso de mí…"

"Bien… será mejor que vayas a descansar, Albus…" Opino Olympe "… Hoy a la noche hay una cena en tu honor y estarás muy cansado, siendo que hoy llegaste…" Dumbledore asintió y se despidió de ambas mujeres. Camino tranquilamente rumbo a los dormitorios, aquel complejo era bastante grande y había tenido que recorrerlos seis veces antes de aprenderse todos los lugares a la perfección. Se detuvo frente a un ventanal gigante que daba a los jardines. Aquel paisaje era de los más hermosos que hubiese visto jamás. Avisto a unos cuantos jóvenes bajo un limonero cercano y jadeo cuando observo detenidamente a uno de ellos, pasmado.

"¡Señor Dumbledore!" Albus volteo su cabeza aún aturdido. Una bruja ataviada en una túnica de seda color marfil, le sonreía desde el otro extremo del pasillo y corría en su dirección. "… Creí que no alcanzaría a verlo…" Le sonrió "… Me llamo Mary Gerard y soy Profesora de encantamiento de la academia Beaxbatons… un gusto conocerlo…"

"El gusto es todo mío…" Miro de nuevo hacía el árbol que estaba justamente enfrente al ventanal, terriblemente absorto en uno de los jóvenes. "… ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?" Ella sonrió amable.

"Lo que desee usted, Dumbledore…" Albus señalo hacía donde estaban.

"¿Quién es aquel joven? ¿Aquel que tiene aquella bufanda azul y gris?" La mujer enfoco mejor sus ojos y en su rostro se poso un gesto de decepción.

"Aquel muchacho es de quinto año… William es su apellido, si mal no recuerdo… un revoltoso sin remedio, sin dudas…" Albus se quedo absorto, mirándolo. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

"¡Profesora Gerard! ¿Qué hace entreteniendo al Profesor Dumbledore?" Rectifico Madam Maxime "¡Tendría que estar descansando!" Dumbledore despego los ojos del joven, a rasgadientes, y miro sorprendido a la directora del Colegio de Beaxbatons.

"No te preocupes, Olympe… solamente estaba conversando con esta amable Profesora…" Intervino el anciano. Mary sonrió, disculpándose.

"En todo caso, usted debería estar durmiendo…" Albus volvió su mirada hacía el limonero, y se llevo una sorpresa. El joven de bufanda azul se había ido, al igual que sus compañeros. "… ¿Albus?…"

"Perdón… si, si… no se preocupe… nada me detendrá ahora para ir a descansar… Gracias Olympe…" Saludo cordial a la Profesora y a la Directora. Y se encamino rumbo a los dormitorios, con el rostro familiar de aquel joven que aún rondaba insistentemente en su cabeza.

**0o0o0**

Rose saco su varita debajo de sus ropas, pronunciando levemente el encantamiento iluminador. La pequeña llama de luz que desprendía la punta de su varita, lleno aquel pasillo oscuro. Entro con rapidez a la última habitación a la que habían confinado los recovecos de aquella mujer pelirroja que desconocía. Su curiosidad era mayor que cualquier advertencia que su Padre le hubiese hecho, sobre no inmiscuirse donde no la llamaran. Un ruido brusco hizo que soltara su varita y esta cayera al piso, a tientas se agacho y comenzó a buscarla.

Recordó aquella tarde, cuando tras preguntarle a su Tío Bill si alguna vez había vivido alguna pelirroja en "La Madriguera", este tosió sin parar y solo se le paso cuando su Tío Harry, quien acababa de llegar, le pego un certero golpe en la espalda. Aquella sospechosa actitud de evasión del tema era la mejor táctica de los Weasley. Lo sabía por que ella misma era una Weasley y había visto, innumerables veces hacerla a su Padre y su Hermano.

Desconocía completamente a aquella desconocida, y que dos de sus cinco Tíos, le aludieran el tema, era un aliciente para su acuciante curiosidad. Y sabía perfectamente que si sus Tíos más sinceros, como lo eran Bill y Charlie, no le decían la verdad. Mucho menos lo harían Fred, George ni Percy. Ni se imaginaba preguntándoselo a su propio Padre. Algo le agarro el pie e instintivamente grito, asustada. Una mano le tapo la boca, sofocando sus insistentes alaridos.

"Chillas peor que una Bashee…" Cuando la soltó, Rose le pateo certeramente (_había oído el quejido_) en el tobillo.

"¡¿Estas loco, acaso?!" Grito despacio, aún no estaba segura si en el piso de abajo los habían oído "… ¡Juro que en cuanto pueda te ahorco!… ¡Eres un imbécil, Teddy!" El aludido rió. "… ¿Qué mierda haces sacándome miedo?" Teddy alzo su varita, la cual estaba encendida, y recorrió distraídamente la habitación a oscuras. Rose cruzo sus brazos y enarco una ceja "… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"La pregunta sería: ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?" Rebatió.

"Eso no es de tú incumbencia…"

"Tampoco tuya…" Contradijo él, mofándose.

"Mira… hagamos un trato… te vas, dejándome tranquila y yo te consigo una cita con Victoire… Tú veela favorita… ¡No me mires así!" Teddy rió.

"Estas perdiendo tus dotes cerebrales…" La miro "… ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir?… Yo en cambio tengo un trato mucho mejor… Yo me voy, si prometes hacerme todos los deberes desde que inicien las clases hasta el próximo año…" Rose alzo su varita en dirección a Teddy, quien con un rápido movimiento se la quito. "… Podrás ser buena en clases, pero en duelo… yo soy mucho mejor…"

"¡Te odio!"

"Me halagas, primita…" Concedió. Rose se le abalanzo encima. Sin embargo, Teddy que era mucho más alto que ella, la eludió fácilmente.

"¿Qué mierda es lo que quieres?"

"Tío Harry…"

"¿Qué?" Se descoloco y cayó al suelo, dañándose el trasero.

"Tío Harry te vio subir y me pidió que viniera por ti…" Dijo "… estaba preocupado…" Rose se sonrojo visiblemente. Para su vergüenza, aún conservaba los vestigios de un amor platónico por su Tío Harry. Desde muy pequeña había sentido aquel amor nacer en su pecho, pese a que él fuera mayor y el mejor amigo de sus padres. Aún hoy, conservaba cierta timidez cándida antagonista a su verdadera personalidad. Lo admiraba como el gran mago y hombre que era, y esperaba con ansias, aún que debía aceptar la realidad, que algún día su Tío le sonriera solo a ella. "… Mejor vamonos…" Teddy le agarro un brazo, arrastrándola "… Parece ser que no debería nombrar a mi padrino frente a ti, a menos que quiera perderte de la tierra…" Bufo. Rose trato de golpearlo, pero cuando la varita de Teddy ilumino un rincón antes oscuro, abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"Ella…" Rose se soltó de su agarre y sacó una fotografía, bastante vieja, que estaba pegada en la pared. Teddy arrugo su ceño. "… Esto es por lo que he venido…" Él se acercó hasta su lado y lanzo un jadeo de sorpresa. La foto mágica mostraba a cuatro adolescentes felices y divertidos. Una castaña y un pelirrojo, se abrazaban cariñosamente y de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas divertidas a los otros dos. Teddy reconoció inmediatamente a su Padrino, sin embargo había una persona totalmente ajena a su conocimiento. Una joven pelirroja bastante atractiva y bonita, sonreía a la cámara hablando aparentemente y empujaba con su cuerpo, a un indignado y divertido Harry, quien la abrazaba para que aquello no ocurriera.

"Pero… ¿Quién…"

"Eso era lo que estaba tratando de averiguar cuando tú metiste tus narices aquí…" Rezongo. Oyeron unos pasos en las escaleras. Teddy tomo rápidamente a Rose y salieron de la habitación. El pasillo estaba oscuro cuando Teddy cruzo y se metió en el baño, junto a una indignada Rose. "… ¡Pero que…"

"Shh…" Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente al baño, donde ambos se escondían.

"Te lo digo, Charlie… La enana estuvo husmeando…" Rose reconoció al instante la voz de su Tío Bill. Teddy la soltó y apoyo su oreja en la puerta, para oír mejor. Rose lo secundo. "… Pregunto por una pelirroja… y cuando la escuche ¡Casi me voy al otro mundo!…"

"¡No me sorprende, hace algunos días la vi dentro de su habitación…" Ambos quedaron en silencio.

"¿Crees que lo sabe?"

"Vamos Bill… Será muy la hija de Hermione, pero no creo que haya llegado tan lejos…"

"No te olvides que es hija de Ron…" Dijo El mayor "… Y por sus venas corre sangre Weasley… es tan testaruda como lo es Ron…"

"De cualquier manera… hay que alejarla de todo eso…" Suspiro "… Mamá y Papá ya han sufrido mucho por ello…" Rose y Teddy se miraron, pletóricos. Estaban a punto de descubrir algo realmente grande. Un secreto de la familia.

"Ron y Hermione no lo soportarían…" Rose arrugo su ceño. Al parecer, aquella pelirroja había tenido un gran significado para toda la familia. "… Y Harry… estaría destruido…" Rose vio a Teddy, sobresaltarse. Algo muy extraño había escondido detrás de aquella mujer. "… Lo mejor será cerrar su habitación…" Escucharon unos pasos y el ruido de una especie de soldador. Cadenas y cerrojos también. Luego de unos momentos los pasos se alejaron y Rose cayó al suelo, aliviada. Teddy la miraba, con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy contigo…" Rose abrió sus ojos, pasmada.

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, Harry es mi Padrino, ¿no?… Además, también están implicados Abuela y abuelo Weasley… Y tus padres… Quiero saber quien era tan importante para la familia que si nosotros averiguáramos de ella, Todos estarían tan dolidos…" Teddy abrió la puerta y ambos notaron las cadenas y cerrojos que tenía la puerta que antes habían utilizado. Rose se levanto.

"¡Teddy, Rose bajen vamos a comer el postre!" Grito la voz potente de Ron Weasley. Ambos llegaron a la mesa, sonrientes. Ron se apresuro abrazar a su hija, protectora mente "… ¿Qué estabas haciendo arriba?" Miro a Teddy, desconfiado "… No le habrás hecho nada a mi hija, ¿verdad Teddy?" Remus sonrió, jovial. Rose le parecía una señorita encantadora. Hermione y Tonks bufaron molestas por los comportamientos de sus respectivos maridos.

"Por supuesto que no, Tío Ron…" Dijo "… ¿Cómo se le ocurre?" Sin embargo Victoire miraba alternadamente a Teddy y a Rose, desconfiada. Bill rodó sus ojos.

"Entonces, ¿Qué andaban husmeando sin permiso?" Rose abrió la boca, pero fue Teddy quien contesto.

"Solo encontramos esto…" Hugo, quien hasta el momento había tragado toda la comida de su plato y se disponía a sacarle el plato a Mark, los miro atento. Teddy alzo su mano con una papel sujeto a sus dedos. Hermione palideció inmediatamente, reconociéndolo al instante "… Es una fotografía de los Tíos Ron, Hermione y de mí padrino Harry… pero extrañamente no están los tres solos…" Araceli vio a sus padres, blancos como la cera. Mark pudo ver las caras de enfermos de sus Tíos y el silencio pesado que se estaba creando. "… Hay aquí una linda joven de cabellos pelirrojos…" Remus se levanto de donde estaba y poso su molesta mirada en su hijo. Estiro su mano y exigió en la voz más ruda que encontró.

"Dame esa fotografía, Ted…" Reclamo "… Hurgar en las casa de los familiares no es de buena educación…"

"No voy a…"

"¡Hazle caso a Tú padre, Ted!" Secundo Tonks, irritada.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpo, Teddy. Los miro a todos "… Con Rose…" Rose se alejo de su padre y se coloco junto a Teddy "… Quisiéramos saber quien es esta pelirroja de la fotografía… accidentalmente oímos una conversación que Tío Bill y Tío Charlie tuvieron arriba hace unos instantes…" Ambos perdieron el poco color que les quedaba en el rostro "… ¿Por qué ellos piensan que si nosotros les mostráramos esta foto, estarían destruidos, dolidos? ¿Hay algo oculto detrás de esta mujer?"

"¡Estas yendo demasiado lejos, jovencito!" Replico Tonks. Hermione miro a su hija.

"Rose… dame la foto…" Los ojos castaños de su hija, parecidos a los suyos, chispearon.

"Lo siento, mamá… pero necesitamos saber…"

"Chiquillos entrometidos…" Repuso Fleur, acongojada. Teddy dio vuelta la foto y vio dos caligrafías diferentes plasmadas sobre la foto. Absorto, miro detenidamente.

"¿Quién es _Ginny_?" Soltó, sin prever las reacciones de las personas que estaban presentes. Molly se largo a llorar y Arthur, quien estaba a su lado se sumergió en un mutismo absoluto. Fleur y Hermione se levantaron para tranquilizar a la Sra. Weasley, quien no paraba de gimotear. Angelina y Katie, miraron a sus esposos compungidas. Fred y George corrieron a consolarlas. Bill y Charlie se levantaron y salieron al jardín, sin decir palabra. Luna y Neville, trataban por todos los medios, calmar las alarmantes preguntas que Araceli, Mark y Hugo hacían. Rose se angustió con el nuevo panorama y deseo no haber entrado en aquella habitación nunca.

"Dame eso…" Rose trato de quitarle la foto a Teddy, pero él la alejo. Y volvió a mirarla atónito. "… ¡Deja eso, teddy! ¡No deberíamos haber hecho esto nunca!"

"Padrino…" Harry, quien había estado completamente callado y autista, se sobresalto.

"¡Ted, deja eso!" Advirtió su padre.

"¡Estas castigado de por vida Ted Lupin!" Bramo furiosa Tonks, ayudando a Fleur y a Hermione con Molly. Pero a Teddy ya nada lo intimidaba, ahora necesitaba saber.

"Aquí hay una nota con tú letra, padrino…" Harry palideció "… _"Este fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Ginny acepto casarse conmigo"_…" Teddy y Rose se miraron, atónitos. Harry sintió un odio creciente nacer de su pecho, rabia desfiguro su rostro. Hugo y el resto lo miraron atentamente, nunca antes habían visto aquella expresión de asco y rencor en su rostro. Ron se levanto de donde estaba y le saco bruscamente la fotografía de mano y le prendió fuego con su varita. Rose miro atónita, el proceder de su Padre.

"Olvídense de esto…" Ordeno Ron con el ceño fruncido. Harry sintió la mirada de todos sus sobrinos encima. Incomodo se levanto de donde estaba y, con la rabia que aún corría por sus venas, intento que la voz no le temblara.

"Me voy… adiós…" Cuando llego a su casa, alzo su varita e hizo reventar los jarrones que estaban más cerca. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, furioso. Cegado por esa ira corrió escaleras arriba y llego a su dormitorio. Hizo volar la puerta, no estaba de ánimos para abrirla serenamente y destruyo el armario, en el cual guardaba fotografías de ella. El dolor se le hacía intolerable. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y su profundo odio se convirtió en dolor. Un dolor que no estaba seguro de poder soportar otra vez. Lanzo su varita lejos y con sus propias manos comenzó a romper todas y cada una de las fotografías que tenía de la pelirroja. Se odio a si mismo por aún tener todas aquellas cosas de ella. La única persona a la que había querido, lo había traicionado. ¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba con todo su ser! ¡Con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Detestaba que le hiciesen recordarla! Un grito desgarro su garganta y muchas de las reliquias que tenía en su dormitorio se hicieron añicos. Cuando enfoco mejor a su alrededor, se vio lleno de sangre. Su propia sangre. Tenía cortadas en el rostro y los brazos, sin embargo se sentó a orillas de su cama. Se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de su muñeca y miro desenfocadamente hacía la puerta de su dormitorio. Dobby, lo observaba sin sorpresa en su rostro, pero aún así preocupado.

"Señor…" Se acercó hasta Harry, quien no dijo ni una sola palabra y le curo las heridas con su magia "… Debería cuidarse un poco más y dejar estos arrebatos…"

"Déjame solo…" Ordeno. Dobby con un chasquido, arreglo todo el desorden de la habitación. Sin embargo, Harry agarro todas las fotos que tenía de la pelirroja y se las entrego a Dobby "… Tíralas… no me sirven…" Dobby salió de la habitación, nuevamente preocupado por el estado de Harry. El moreno se tumbo en su cama, con los escabrosos recuerdos aún minándolo. Miro su celular y recordó la invitación de una de sus socias, para comer. Seguramente un poco de compañía femenina aliviaría la molestia y el profundo dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la Autora:** _Espero que les haya gustado!! Muchas Gracias especialmente a:_

**Hekte**

**F. Expelliarmus**

**Claudia**

**Monse**

**Ninnypotter**

**J0r**

**parsel512**

**Therasmus**

**Sayurisan**

**xMariana Radcliffex**

**Skuld Dark**

**Princebe**

**Karknos**

_Sinceramente, sin su aliento, no podría seguir escribiendo, por que sinceramente no sabría si les ha gustado o quizás seré una mediocre sin causa!! Besos y Cuidense!! _

**0o0o0 Adelanto 0o0o0**

"_¡Son iguales a él!" _

**0o0o0**


	3. San Mungo

Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

"_San Mungo" _

"¿Crees que este Mamá?" Preguntó curioso, su acompañante rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

"Es Domingo, ¿Dónde podría haber ido?" Preguntó un muchacho mientras caminaba pasivamente sobre la vereda. Oyeron un _Crack_ y los dos se sobresaltaron. "… Lo mejor sería correr…"

"Lo mejor sería que se quedaran tranquilitos donde están…" Repuso una jovial y tierna voz. Ambos muchachos se miraron.

"Esta enfadada…"

"Definitivamente…" Corroboro el otro. Una pelirroja de no más de quince años, se adelanto y se dio vuelta, para mirarlos fijamente. Los dos muchachos, tragaron saliva.

"¿Se puede saber por que Demonios me dejaron atrás?"

"Mira Lily, vamos a llegar tarde a casa y sabes perfectamente que a Mamá…"

"¿O es que estaban dejándome atrás solo por que Andrew quería acogotarlos después de arruinarle su cita con Logan?"

"No queríamos arruinarle la cita a tú amiga…" Dijo uno.

"Es cierto, solo estábamos previniendo a Logan de lo peligroso de relacionarse con una histérica de tú grupo…" Terminó el otro. Lily bufo, furiosa y ambos muchachos echaron a correr.

"¡Agradezcan que no puedo hacer magia!" Chillo, siguiéndolos. Lily observo a sus dos hermanos. James y Keith, eran dos gotas de agua. De pelo negro alborotados, que se levantaba en todas las direcciones; Y poseedores de los más hermosos ojos que nunca hubiese visto. Atléticos hasta el cansancio y competitivos en demasía. Eran los alborotadores de Beaxtatons, Lily estaba segura que su Madre conocía perfectamente cada rincón del despacho de Madam Maxime. Aquellos dos solo conseguían molestarla cuando se metían con sus amigas, sin embargo tenía que admitir que tenían encanto. No por nada oía continuamente por los pasillos, lo buenos que estaban sus hermanos. Lily solía perder la paciencia fácilmente y James y Keith continuamente ayudaban a su estado. Sin embargo, ella también junto a ellos, planeaba bromas y algunas travesuras para que el curso fuese más ameno.

"¡Apurate tortuga!" Grito Keith entrando al jardín de su casa.

"¡Mueve tus pies más rápido, enana!" Lily fulmino a James, con su mirada "… ¡Tengo hambre!"

"¿Cuándo no tienes hambre, James?" Corearon Keith y Lily.

"Muy chistoso…" James entró a su casa, apresuradamente "… ¡Llegamos!…" Y se fue directamente hacía la heladera. Keith tiro sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras prendía la tele.

"¡Mamá!" Llamo Keith, haciendo Zapping. Lily rodó sus ojos. Sus dos hermanos eran unos desconsiderados. James y Keith eran diez centímetros más altos que ella, últimamente el Quiddicht los estaba entrenando demasiado, y por consecuente, comían como unos desesperados. Con asco vio como James le tiraba a Keith un emparedado recién hecho y se sentaba junto a él. Lily camino rumbo al pasillo y entro en la habitación donde su Madre, dormía. Arrugo su ceño cuando la vio hablar y retorcerse entre las sabanas. Se sentó en la punta de un costado de la cama y la zamarreo, despacio.

"Mamá… Mamá…" Ginny abrió sus ojos, desperezándose. Y se despertó por completo cuando vio a su hija, sonriéndole. "… Buenos Días, Mamá…" Ginny se sentó rápidamente y envolvió a su hija en un abrazo.

"Lily… Amor, ¿Llegaron bien?" Ginny la reviso por completo, mirándola examinatoriamente. "… ¿Y James y Keith? ¿Dónde están?" Se levanto de la cama y cayó al suelo, mareada.

"¡Mamá! ¡James, Keith!" Lily la sujeto como pudo, oyó los pasos rápidos de sus hermanos y vio a James alzarla como si no pesara nada. Keith acomodo las almohadas mientras Lily la cubría con las sabanas.

"Tiene fiebre…" Dictamino James. "… Deberíamos llevarla a San Mungo…" Lily camino hasta donde estaba su mochila y su bolso y saco su varita. Cuando regreso al dormitorio, sus hermanos la miraron extrañados.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Pregunto contrariado, James.

"¿No es obvio?" Dijo "… Vamos a usar el traslador de emergencia…" Toco una media que estaba sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y miro a sus hermanos, quienes la imitaron. Keith agarro a su Madre, acunándola sobre su cuerpo. Se sintieron repentinamente apartados de la habitación de donde estaban, como si un gancho les hubiese tirado desde el ombligo. Los tres cayeron al suelo. Keith se aseguró de mantener a su madre, entre sus brazos sin que se golpeara. James se levanto inmediatamente y se acercó hasta donde estaba la recepcionista, hablando a una velocidad impresionante. Keith levanto a su madre de manera extraordinaria. Lily a veces quedaba pasmada de la fuerza y el atletismo de sus hermanos. Ambos eran altos y fuertes, a diferencia de ella que era menuda y chiquita al igual que su Mamá. La Recepcionista, una mujer bastante regordeta, pulso un botón sin dejar de mirarlos atentamente. Miraba sorpresivamente a Keith, como si el tuviera algo especial debajo de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. Siguió a James insistentemente y luego poso su vista encima de Lily, quien fue la única que le devolvió la mirada con desfachatez. La recepcionista se sonrojo, al ser descubierta. Unas enfermeras aparecieron con una camilla y Keith deposito a su Madre allí.

"¿A dónde se la llevaron?" Chillo James contrariado. Lily intento callarlo "… ¿Dónde esta mi Mamá?"

"¡Deja de hacer escándalo, James!" Keith rodó sus ojos cuando volteo hacía sus hermanos. "… Todos creerán que es la primera vez que venimos a San Mungo…"

"¡Es la primera vez que venimos a San Mungo, Lily!" Grito James exasperado, bien sabía Lily que su madre siempre los había curado si surgía alguna eventualidad. Cada vez que a Keith le sangraba la nariz, su Mamá lo curaba. Cada vez que James se quebraba algún hueso, su mamá se lo reponía; o casa vez que Lily se indisponía, Su Mamá acudía rápidamente. Su Madre había sido la Sanadora de casa y eso había traído como consecuencia nunca haber pisado San Mungo antes.

"Oigan, dejen de hacer escenas…" Replico Keith. "… La gente va a creer que son más locos de lo que ya se ven…" James y Lily, lo insultaron conjuntamente. James camino hasta la recepcionista y la miro, encantadoramente.

"Buenas tardes señorita… Nosotros somos hijos de la Señora que ingresaron recién… queríamos saber a donde la llevaron… y si vos pudieras proporcionarnos esa información, no cabe la menor duda de que le estaríamos eternamente agradecidos, ¿tenes novio? Por lo joven y hermosas que sos, deberías…" La mujer regordeta soltó el teléfono que tenía en mano y lo miro, sonriente. Lily bufo, James podía ser extremadamente encantador cuando se lo proponía, definitivamente una cualidad que Keith no explotaba tanto como él. James regreso al lado de sus hermanos sonriente y con una tarjeta en una de sus manos. Keith rió.

"Vamos, tenemos que tomar un ascensor…" James camino seguido de cerca por Lily y Keith.

"¿Qué es eso?" James miro, por encima de su hombro, a Keith.

"¿Esto?" Mostró la tarjeta "… El teléfono de la recepcionista…" Lily bufo y Keith rió. La voz vigorosa de una mujer lleno por completo el ascensor en el cual iban. James rió cuando Lily se sobresalto y saco su varita mirando desconfiadamente hacía todos lados.

"Tranquila, no va a comerte Lils…" Aconsejo Keith.

"_Segunda planta_, **VIRUS MÁGICOS** Enfermedades contagiosas, como viruela de dragón, mal evanescente, escrofungulosis, etc.…" La puerta del elevador se abrió y dos jóvenes y un anciano, entraron. La marcha reanudo cuando sintieron la fuerza con la que eran llevados.

"Entiéndelo de una vez, Teddy…" Dijo la chica que acompañaba al castaño "… Comió de más… ¿Qué otra cosa podría causar su dolor estomacal?"

"Viniendo de tú Padre eso no me extrañaría…" Rió Teddy, su mirada se desvió cuando enfoco sus ojos en una pelirroja que estaba justo en medio de dos morenos. Lily alzo sus ojos y los poso, decididamente, en los de Teddy. Se quedaron mirando como si el otro tuviera un aire familiar, Teddy nunca antes había visto un color de ojos tan bonitos, aquella chica era sumamente linda. James captó la mirada de Teddy hacía su hermana y se adelanto, ocultando parcialmente la silueta de la pelirroja. El castaño capto inmediatamente la silenciosa advertencia por que volvió su atención a Rose, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. "… ¿Qué?"

"¿Viste a un ángel, acaso?" Rose se volteo y choco de frente con los ojos verde esmeralda de James, quien le mantuvo fieramente la mirada. Se volteo sumamente sonrojada. Aquel muchacho era atractivo y atrevido, dos cualidades que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Teddy sonrió.

"¿Viste a un querubín, acaso?" Se mofo. Rose le mando una dura mirada.

"No digas bobadas… tenemos que llegar a casa antes de que Araceli y Hugo nos releven en la tarea de cuidar a mi Padre…"

"¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? ¡El gran Ron Weasley reducido por un simple dolor estomacal!" Aquel nombre llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes que estaban detrás del anciano, cubriéndolos.

"¿Ron Weasley? ¿El Auror que es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter?" Clamo la extasiada voz de Keith "… ¡Quizás podamos conocer a Potter!…" James sonrió apenas. Su madre jamás había querido instruirlos acerca del mundo mágico, como si tuviera miedo de que ellos lo conocieran. Ginny solo les había revelado la verdad de su esencia cuando Keith sufrió un accidente terrible y se vio en la necesidad de usar su varita. ¡Aún recordaban cuan felices habían sido cuando su mamá los inscribió en Beaxbatons! Hogwarts había sido la primera posibilidad que habían tenido cuando cumplieron los diez años, pero su madre había insistido muchísimo en Beaxbatons, que tuvieron que acceder a rasga dientes. Y solo se habían sentidos eclipsados en ir a Hogwarts por la Leyenda de Harry Potter. James había leído respecto a él en su primer año en Beaxbatons, ¡E irrefutablemente se había convertido en su héroe! Keith y Lily habían sentido su misma admiración cuando él les contó como derroto al innombrable y se deshizo de sus seguidores. ¡Harry Potter era mundialmente conocido y actualmente estaba vivo! Dos puntos más a su favor. _A mi me parece guapo_ Había dicho Lily, una vez. Solo ocultaban su admiración cuando estaban con su madre, por alguna razón gruñía o refunfuñaba cuando en casa se lo nombraba a Potter.

"En serio, Rose… Tío Harry va a divertirse eternamente con esto…" Alguien lanzo un gritito e hizo volver la mirada de Teddy hacía la pelirroja, quien estaba siendo inmovilizada por uno de los morenos. Teddy frunció su ceño.

"¿Qué sucede, Teddy?" Preguntó Rose volviéndose hacía atrás. James volvió a cubrir la vista de ambos, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos verdes destellaban, irritados. Movió la cabeza desinteresadamente, indicándoles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos. Rose dejo de mirarlo, nuevamente ruborizada y Teddy le hecho un último vistazo, como si quisiera asegurarse de algo.

"Creo que he visto esos ojos antes…" Murmuro. Rose lo miro.

"No lo se… parecen extraños, ¿no?" Teddy asintió.

"_Primera Planta_, **HERIDAS PROVOCADAS POR CRIATURAS** Mordeduras, picaduras, quemaduras, espinas clavadas, etc.…" Rápidamente James agarro el brazo de su hermana y tiro de ella, fuera de ascensor lo más ágilmente que pudo. Keith salió ultimo y volteó hacía el elevador, antes de que se cerrara, y saludo a los dos jóvenes que los habían mirado. Las caras atónitas de ambos chicos le dieron una gracia enorme que tuvo que contenerse para estallar a carcajadas.

"¡Apresúrate Keith!"

"¿Quieres soltarme James?" Chillo Lily ofuscada. Keith volvió su cabeza para encontrarse con sus dos temperamentales hermanos. Bufo.

"Luego de aquel incidente en el elevador, sugiero que nos mantengamos pegados a ti… ¿O acaso quieres ponernos en vergüenza? ¿sabes cuantas veces tuve que poner cara de ogro para que aquel chico no te mirara?" Lily se sonrojo.

"¿Acaso insinúas que yo tuve algo que ver en ello?" Grito "… ¡Deja de incordiarme con cada cosa que pienses es impropia para mi! ¡Cómprate una vida, James!"

"¿Necesito insinuarlo?" Acato James, duramente "… Compórtate y no tendré que incordiarte…"

"¿Comportarme? ¿Qué es lo que crees que soy? ¿Un elfo?"

"¡OH no pretendía insultar a los elfos!" Rió James. Lily agarro su bolsillo buscando su varita y James la miro, concentradamente.

"¡Ya basta!" Grito Keith con furia en sus encendidos ojos verdes "… ¡Estamos en un Hospital, por Dios santo! ¡Agradezcan que no ha aparecido ningún Sanador o enfermera a detenernos y echarnos de aquí! Compórtense correctamente ambos y puede que nos dejen pasar a ver a Mamá…" James y Lily, desviaron sus miradas en direcciones opuestas. Keith precedió el camino hacía la ventanilla de información que había en aquel piso. Cuando entraron a ver a su madre, se sorprendieron al verla conectada a un montón de tubos y conductos. Lily se afligió hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar sobre su madre. James y Keith se limitaron a agarrarle las manos, suavemente. Estaba más pálida de lo que alguna vez la habían visto, eso hacía que sus ojeras se acentuaran. Sus labios casi sin color, ponían de los pelos a James. Y la cantidad de agujas que salían de su cuerpo, habían hecho palidecer a Keith.

"OH Mamá… Por favor, despierta… No nos dejes… Tenes que recuperarte, Mamá…" Sollozo Lily, afligida.

"Demonios, si supiéramos que es lo que causo su enfermedad…" Farfullo para si mismo, Keith.

"La dejamos completamente sola…" Corroboro en tono amargado James. "… No deberíamos volver al colegio…"

"¡No digas eso, James! Sabes de sobra que Mamá jamás nos permitiría quedarnos en casa, cuidándola y menos sabiendo que el motivo es ella…" Espeto duramente Lily con los ojos rojos. La puerta de la habitación entro y un hombre ataviado con un guardapolvo blanco entro. James soltó la mano de su madre y miro asustado al Sanador. Aquel hombre aún no había levantado la mirada y observaba atentamente una carpeta que tenía entre las manos.

"¿Su nombre es Ginny?" Preguntó extrañado alzando su mirada y quedándose atónito. Desde su lugar vio a los tres hermanos que lo miraban fijamente. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención no eran aquellos jóvenes, si no, la persona que estaba acostada sobre la cama. Abrió sus ojos y su boca, completamente sorprendido, soltó la carpeta que tenía en las manos y se acercó tan rápidamente hasta donde estaba Ginny, que los tres chicos se sobresaltaron. Le acarició el rostro, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciese.

"Oiga, ¿Qué hace?" Se extraño James, preparado para defender a su Mamá.

"Hermana… Ginny… Hermana…"

"Oiga… ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?" Repitió James, bastante confundido. Keith Se acercó hasta donde estaba el Sanador y lo miro directamente a los ojos. El hombre de bata se encontró con los ojos del muchacho y se sobresalto, repentinamente, alejándose de la cama.

"Yo… Yo… ¿Ustedes quienes son?" Preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"Eso deberíamos preguntárselo nosotros a usted, ¿no cree?" Resoplo Lily con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido. El hombre se recompuso, aún lanzado escuetas miradas hacía la pelirroja que yacía en la cama, no creyendo lo que veía.

"Soy el Sanador Bill Weasley a sus órdenes…"

"Nosotros somos los hijos de su paciente…" Keith lo miro "… Keith, James y Lily William…"

"¿William?" Lily asintió "… ¿Ginny se caso?…"

"¿Usted conoce a nuestra madre?"

"Yo soy su hermano…" Bill volvió su mirada y al ver la cara de los jóvenes, inmediatamente de arrepintió de haber hablado. James lo miraba ceñudo y sus otros hermanos estaban demasiado atónitos como para reaccionar.

"¿Su hermano? Nuestra Madre es hija única, lo siento seguramente esta confundido…" Aseguro James. Bill los miro más atentamente. ¡aquellos eran sus sobrinos!

"¿Son trillizos?" Keith asintió. "¡Dios mío! Harry va a matarla lentamente…" Susurro para si mismo. El ceño de James se hizo más pronunciado cuando lo vio murmurar solo. ¿Qué clase de Sanadores contrataba San Mungo para atender a sus pacientes?

"Oiga… ¿No va a atender a nuestra Madre?" Pregunto Lily.

"Si, queremos saber que tiene…" Secundo Keith. Bill se acercó nuevamente a la cama y le tomo los signos vitales.

"Su madre sufre estrés… ha estado últimamente expuesta a demasiadas situaciones que seguramente la exceden… o por lo menos ese es el unico diagnostico que podemos entregarle por ahora…" Los miro "… ¿Ustedes saben la razón por la cual ella podría haberse sentido acorralada?…" Lily bajo su mirada y Keith resoplo "… ¿Problemas con ustedes, quizás?"

"¡Maldición!" Bill vio a James, lanzar un puño al aire. "¡Le dije perfectamente que nos llamara si algo ocurría!"

"Seguramente trabajo demasiado…" Lily se removió, incomoda "… Mamá se aprovecha cada vez que no estamos y trabaja en exceso para poder pagar Beaxbatons…"

"¿Asisten a Beaxbatons?" Lily asintió.

"Si… Nuestra familia es pequeña, pero como vera, somos tres y pagar un instituto como Beaxbatons se hace difícil… cada vez que no estamos mamá se aprovecha y trabaja todos los días para que el dinero nos alcance… el verano pasado James y Keith consiguieron trabajo de medio tiempo, con eso nos hicimos de unas reservas, pero se fue casi todo en las túnicas, los libros y demás cosas que necesitábamos en el colegio…" Suspiro "… No es raro que mamá se haga cargo de todo pese a darse cuenta que es demasiado para ella sola…" Bill se indigno.

"¡Pero si ella es Sanadora!" James, Keith y Lily lo miraron sorprendido "… ¡Antes de irse, ella había conseguido el trabajo de Sanadora aquí en San Mungo!" Bill se dejo caer en una silla que estaba junto a la cama, repentinamente cansado "… Era una de las mejores sanadora de su generación… y… todo paso muy rápido, ella se fue y mis Padres quedaron destrozados…" Bill se tomo la cabeza con las manos, como si súbitamente le hubiese dado un dolor de cabeza. James miro a Keith y a Lily, al parecer estaban pensado lo mismo. ¿Cómo podían creer en todo lo que aquel hombre decía? El parecido físico con su madre era innegable, pero en el mundo mágico habían muchos pelirrojos y eso no contribuía a esclarecer nada.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Keith a sus hermanos "… No podemos quedarnos eternamente aquí, tenemos que volver a casa…"

"¡NO!" Bill se levanto de donde estaba "… Ustedes vendrán conmigo a mi casa…" James fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Lo sentimos pero usted para nosotros es un desconocido y no podemos aceptar la oferta, muchas gracias…" Bill levanto su varita e hizo un censillo encantamiento. Los tres jóvenes quedaron paralizados en su lugar.

"No fue una oferta…" Sonrió Bill, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía de la habitación con los muchachos. Cuando aparecieron, lo hicieron cerca de lo que parecía un pequeño acantilado. Lily cayó junto a Keith al suelo y James Se mantuvo derecho, al igual que Bill.

"Presumido…" Murmuro Lily a un sonriente James. Un grito desgarro el silencio. Bill, Lily y James miraron al suelo. Keith estaba tirado sobre algo plateado que se movía y gemía.

"¡Hija!" Bill se apresuro a ayudar a levantarse. Keith avergonzado, también ayudo. Una vez de pie, la joven de cabellos rubios platinados, acomodo con un movimiento de su cabeza su pelo. "… Victoire, te presento a Lily, Keith y James…" La pelirroja tenía un precioso porte, el chico llamado Keith la miraba avergonzado y el muchacho llamado James clavaba sus penetrantes ojos verdes en los suyos. Aquello la incomodaba. "… Tus primos…" Los cuatro jóvenes se descolocaron.

"¡Pero que dice, señor!" Se quejo James

"¡Eso no esta comprobado!"

"Papá, ¿Te fuiste de juerga con Tío George y Tío Fred?" Pregunto su hija. "¡Mamá se va a enojar!" Bill alzo sus brazos, cansado.

"¿¡Por que nadie me cree?!" Grito. Desde la hermosa casa que estaba a un lado de donde estaban parados, salió una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios con un guardapolvo de cocinera y una varita elevada con fuerza que transportaba una enorme olla llena de agua. Bill palideció.

"¿He oído bien?" Lily sonrió, divertida "… ¿Saliste con tus hermanos?" Sacudió su varita y la olla salió rápidamente volando hacía Bill, quien se empapo entero cuando toda el agua que contenía, se le volcó encima. James, Keith y Victoire rieron a carcajadas, mientras Lily intentaba ayudar al hombre.

"Y ella es mi temible mujer, Fleur…" La mitad veela miro a su marido.

"¿Quiénes son estos jóvenes, Bill?… No serán otros amigos de los gemelos que tienen que esconderse para evitar pagar una deuda, ¿verdad?" Chillo" ¡La última vez me trajiste un gigante y no sabía donde meterlo! ¡Termino arruinando la huerta de la casa!"

"¡Y yo termine durmiendo en casa de Ron por eso!" Recordó Bill, herido.

"¡Bien merecido te lo tenías!" Ataco Fleur, cruzando sus brazos "… ¿Y bien?"

"Son nuestros sobrinos… Son hijos de Ginny…" Fleur agito su varita y la luz, que escaseaba debido al anochecer, hizo aparición en medio de ellos. La Joven madre, palideció al verlos más claramente.

"¡Dios santos son iguales a él!" James frunció su ceño mirándola fijamente. Keith y Lily se miraron entre si, para luego observar mejor a la mujer rubia. Bill supo que su mujer había hablado demás.

"Lo mejor será que entremos…" Lily percibió el calor del hogar en todo su entumecido cuerpo y se sentó entre James y Keith, en un sillón, cerca de la chimenea. Victoire, Fleur y Bill se sentaron enfrente, sin dejar de poder mirarlos. Con un simple movimiento de su varita, la mesa que estaba en medio de todos, se lleno de tazas con te y masitas. James y Lily, inmediatamente tomaron una galleta. Keith rodó sus ojos. Definitivamente sus hermanos eran unos glotones. El silencio que se estableció, solo fue roto por Bill, quien se levanto y volvió con una foto que le paso a Keith, para que la miraran.

"Esa es una foto de mi Familia… como verán la única mujer es Ginny, mi hermana…" Lily y James se agazaparon cerca de su otro hermano. En la foto se veía a nueve pelirrojos sonriendo a la cámara. "… Ellos son sus abuelos, mis padres y los de Ginny: _Arthur y Molly Weasley_…" James alzo su vista, sorprendido.

"¿Weasley?" Dudo "… ¿Eres algo de Ron Weasley, el Auror?" Lily y Keith dejaron la foto y posaron su mirada en Bill, quien sonrió.

"Claro… es mi hermano pequeño…" Informo. James, Lily y Keith palidecieron.

"Entonces debes conocer a Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, ¿no?" pregunto con avidez, Lily. Keith, al igual que James, dejo de respirar para escuchar la respuesta. Bill, sin embargo, parecía dudar. Con solo ver a los tres jóvenes se podía deducir quien era el padre.

"Hermione se caso con Ron… por lo tanto ahora es su Tía…" Lily lanzo un grito de alegría y Keith se quedo sorprendido. James, en cambio, siguió mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Y Harry Potter?" Fleur y Bill, se miraron.

"Va siempre a casa de los abuelos para pasar un fin de semana en Familia…" Respondió Victoire "… Si quieren este fin de semana pueden venir con nosotros y verlo, ¿Quieren?"

"Victoire creo que los chicos querrán estar junto a su Madre y…"

"¡Prometemos portarnos bien!" Se adelanto, James contento.

"¿Podemos ir, Tío Bill?" Lily mostró sus ojos de perrito Y Bill, soltó una carcajada. Keith le sonrió, esperanzado. James aún no estaba completamente convencido de todo aquello. Había algo que no cuadraba allí.

"Lo mejor será esperar a que su Madre despierte…" Razono "… No creo que le guste en absoluto que yo tome decisiones que le conciernen exclusivamente a ella…" Suspiro "… No creo que le guste siquiera saber que ustedes saben más de lo que ella esta dispuesta a contarles… Tampoco creo que les guste saber que me puse en contacto con ustedes…" Un estallido hizo sobresaltar a todos y desde la chimenea salió una figura envuelta en una capa, quien se sacudió levantándose del suelo.

"¡Maldición en cuanto se recupere voy a matarlo!" Una castaña de cabellos rizados se irguió en su estatura y miro a todos los presentes. Cuanto sus ojos miraron a los desconocidos, abrió sus ojos y jadeo. Fleur inquieta se levanto y la llevo a la cocina, con intención de no alarmar a los recién llegados. Cuando estuvieron en la cocina, Fleur tuvo que tirarle un vaso de agua en la cara para hacer reaccionar a su cuñada.

"Per-o…" La castaña miro pálida a la rubia. "… ¡Fleur!" Seco su ropa con un encantamiento.

"¡Baja la voz, Hermione!" Dijo "¿Acaso queres asustarlos?"

"Pero… Ellos… Yo… Ustedes…" Se quedo callada de pronto y se puso blanca como la cera "… ¡Ginny!…" Fleur le hizo un hechizo silenciador.

"Calmate… Y puede que decida contarte…" Se sentaron, mientras Hermione trataba de serenarse y tomaba un vaso de agua. "… Ellos son hijos de Ginny…" Hermione comenzó a balbucear de nuevo "… Te preguntaras por que no me sorprendí cuando lo deduciste… Hermione eres la mujer más inteligente que he tenido el jodido honor de conocer… Y también por el impactante parecido de Lily con Ginny…"

"¿Lily?" Pregunto en un hilo de voz, La castaña. Fleur refunfuño.

"Si, Lily… la única pelirroja que esta en el salón…" Señalo. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y un adolescente moreno les sonrió.

"Tía Fleur, Tío Bill me mando a ver si las _dos cacatúas con ansias de cotilleo_ ya habían terminado el chisme…" Fleur frunció su ceño cuando vio a Hermione mirar fijamente al muchacho. Aquel joven tenía el pelo negro alborotado y sus ojos tan verdes como jade. Se parecía inmensamente a Harry. Casi podría jurar que era su calco. Y grito ante la revelación que le surgió de su superdotado cerebro. El muchacho la miro, curioso.

"James…"

"Soy Keith…" La interrumpió el joven, corrigiéndola.

"Perdón, Keith… dile a mi marido que ya vamos…" Keith encogió sus hombros y asintió, desinteresado. Saliendo de la cocina. Hermione se levanto del asiento en el que había estado sentada y recorrió toda la cocina, presa de un ataque da pánico.

"¡Son hijos de Harry! ¡Son de Harry!" Chillo, pasmada. "¡Míralos, son iguales a él!" Fleur padeció, dándose cuenta recién.

"Tenes razón…" Balbuceo, sorprendida "… ¿Y quieres que te de un Oscar por eso?…"

"¡OH por Dios! ¡Díos mío!… ¡Aquí se va a armar la tercera guerra mundial!" Miro a Fleur con frialdad "… ¿Dónde esta ella?"

"En San Mungo… internada…" Hermione por unos instantes, se ablando. Pero no podía olvidar que Ginny había dejado a Harry. No podía olvidar el dolor que su amigo, de su hermano había sufrido por su abandono. Hermione camino hacía la puerta.

"Voy a ir a verla…" Dijo con determinación. Entró en el comedor, donde estaban todos y paso de largo hacía la chimenea con Fleur tratando de detenerla. Bill frunció su ceño, repentinamente.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Quiere ir a ver a Ginny…" Bill se levanto de donde estaba sentado y con una rápida maniobra, bloqueo el camino de su cuñada. Hermione frunció su ceño.

"Lo siento… ahora no podes ir, ella esta inconsciente…" Hermione bufo.

"¡Ella tiene que escucharme! ¡Tiene que responder por todo lo que le hizo a Harry!" Bramo perdiendo la cordura. Dolida. Lily miro a sus hermanos, tratando de entender el dilema. Al parecer su Madre tenía que responder por varias cosas a sus familiares. James se levanto de un salto de donde estaba sentado.

"Oiga usted, señora…" Hermione lo miro. Los intensos ojos de James la miraban con desconfianza "… ¿Qué no oyó? Mi madre esta inconsciente…"

"¡James, no le hables así a Tía Hermione!" Intervino Lily. Hermione desvió su mirada hacía ella, para luego volver a mirar a James.

"Lo siento, pero hay algunas cosas que tú desaparecida madre debe aclararme…" corrió a Bill de su camino y desapreció en la chimenea. James bufo y se fue detrás de ella. Bill miro a los otros dos jóvenes.

"¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vamonos!" Se volvió hacía Victoire y Fleur. "… Ustedes quédense aquí y si alguien viene, compórtense tranquilamente… No quiero que nadie sepa que encontramos a Ginny… no aún…" Fleur sintió. Bill salió rápidamente de la chimenea de San Mungo, alcanzo a ver los talones de Lily y la siguió. Ya en San Mungo, Hermione corrió rápidamente, el hijo de Ginny era bastante ágil e intrépido. Pero no iba a alcanzarla. No cuando estaba a punto de descubrir toda la verdad.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que les guste!! En este Capitulo no tuve el tiempo de agradecerles a cada una, sin embargo no saben cuanto significa para mi que lean el Fics!! Mis sinceras gracias a las que siguen el Fics desde el principio, tanto como a las que se sumaron, después!! De a poco se ira revelando la trata y espero que les guste… Besos y cuidense!! Pronto el próximo Capítulo!!

**0o0o0 **_Adelanto_ **0o0o0**

"_No me interesa quien mierda seas y tampoco me interesa saber que diablos queres con mi Madre… lo único de lo que soy consciente es que ella esta así por tú culpa…" Lily apretaba el buzo de su hermano para alejarlo de Hermione. _

**0o0o0 **


	4. Encuentros Anónimos

Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4 _

**Encuentros Anónimos **

**Resumen:** _Harry Potter, el tiburón y amo de los negocios, tenía una vida bastante equilibrada y sujeta a las reglas. Nada lo desestabilizaba ni mucho menos lo perturbaba. Pero la vuelta de una dulce pelirroja le desmoronaría todo su mundo y le daría tres verdaderas razones para volverse loco_

**0o0o0**

"¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vamonos!" Se volvió hacía Victoire y Fleur. "… Ustedes quédense aquí y si alguien viene, compórtense tranquilamente… No quiero que nadie sepa que encontramos a Ginny… no aún…" Fleur sintió. Bill salió rápidamente de la chimenea de San Mungo, alcanzo a ver los talones de Lily y la siguió. Hermione corrió rápidamente, el hijo de Ginny era bastante ágil e intrépido. Pero no iba a alcanzarla. No cuando estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad.

"Habitación 112…" Miro hacía ambos lados del pasillo. Las enfermeras y los enfermos la rodeaban por doquier, aquel día parecía haber más actividad de lo usual. Su corazón palpitaba con una velocidad casi inhumana. Ginny. Todos aquellos años embargada por el dolor de la traición de su mejor amiga. Sus mejillas sonrojadas mostraban su esfuerzo por llegar a la meta. ¿Y si realmente ella había dejado a Harry, por algún poderoso motivo? Quería creer fervientemente en eso. Quería creerse que todas las acciones del abandono de Ginny, estaban justificados. Por más loco que fuese ese simple y desvariado pensamiento. ¿Acaso no entendían el dolor que las acciones de Ginny le habían causado a todos? ¡Lo que Harry había sentido todos esos años! Paro en seco frente a la habitación y abrió, casi desesperada la puerta. Sus ojos apuntaron a la única cama que había en la habitación. Se llevo una mano a la boca, no más verla. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ginny se encontraba acostada sobre la cama, más pálida de lo que ella recordaba. Con interminables tubos y cables saliéndose de su cuerpo. Solo cubierta con la suave sabana blanca del hospital. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

"¡Deténgase!" Hermione volteo y apunto su varita.

"¡_Inmovilus_!" James se quedo justo donde estaba, totalmente inmovilizado. La castaña camino hacía la cama, apunto su varita contra Ginny "… _¡Enervate!_…" La pelirroja comenzó a dar manotazos y aspirar todo el aire que sus pulmones le exigían. Hacía ruidos silbantes, como si se estuviera ahogando. Volteo su cara y los ojos castaños de Hermione pudieron hacer contacto con los azules de Ginny. La pelirroja la miro con horror. Ginny luchaba con una fuerza inexistente mientras lagrimas le caían de los ojos, desesperada respiraba con demasiada fuerza.

"N-no… ¡No!… ¡Ayuda-a-a!" Chillaba agitadamente en la cama. Hermione se quedo de piedra. Verla tan lastimada la hizo retroceder en su convicción. Keith y Lily entraron a la habitación, seguidos de Bill, quien corrió al lado de su hermana.

"Tranquila…" Miro a Hermione, tratando de sostener a la pelirroja que se movía dando espasmos en la cama "… ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡No me digas que la despertaste con un encantamiento! ¡Esta bajo efecto de tranquilizantes, Hermione!" Volteo hacía sus sobrinos "… Lily, ocúpate de James… Keith ve a llamar a una enfermera… dile que estamos bajo código rojo… esta teniendo un ataque…" Keith salió de la habitación disparado. Bill trataba por todos sus medios, detener los bruscos movimientos que el cuerpo de la pelirroja producía. "… Tranquilízate, Ginny…" La mujer enfoco mejor sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente sorprendida.

"B-b-bill…" El aludido vio lágrimas salir de los ojos de su hermana "… ¿Y mis hijos?…" El pelirrojo mayor, sonrió.

"Están todos sanos…" Lily logro soltar a James, quien movió su cabeza, tratando de desentumecerse.

"N-n-no les digas nada… y n-no les muestres nada de nuestra familia… E-e-en c-cuanto me r-recupe-re me iré de aquí…" No quiso mirar al costado. Sabía que Hermione la miraba atentamente y estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras "… Y-y si no s-sobrevivo de esta…"

"No digas eso, pecosa…" Ginny lo miro, dolida.

"D-d-deja a los niños en casa de Lisa… E-e-ellos la conoces de toda la vida…" Hermione apretó sus puños, ¿No pensaba decirle nada a Harry? ¡También eran sus hijos, Dios santo! "… P-pero por sobre todo… n-n-o d-dejes que Él se e-entere…" Ginny se sacudió más fuerte y perdió el conocimiento. Bill abrió su camisón, mientras la enfermera ingresaba a la habitación. James camino hacía la castaña y puso su varita frente a la cara de Hermione, quien se sorprendió.

"No me interesa quien mierda seas y tampoco me interesa saber que diablos queres con mi Madre… lo único de lo que soy consciente es que ella esta así por tú culpa…" Lily apretaba el buzo de su hermano para alejarlo de Hermione.

"¡James!" Hermione pudo ver los mismos ojos de Harry en aquel joven. Eran idénticos incluso hasta cuando estaban furiosos. James si que tenía ímpetu.

"¡Cierra la boca, Lily!" Keith miraba todo, desde lejos. "… Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con la Familia de mi Madre, solo que no se lo dije a Bill Weasley para no herirlo, Quizás mis hermanos tengan más simpatía por ellos que yo, pero definitivamente no queremos saber nada… Así que ya puedes irte por donde viniste…"

"¡Dios santo, James no puedes hablarle así a nuestra Tía!" El moreno se volteo y se soltó de su hermana, bruscamente.

"¡Yo no tengo Tía! ¡Ni mucho menos tengo Tíos! ¡Solo los tengo a ustedes y a Mamá!" Dijo furioso "… ¡Así que cállate y confórmate o vete con la extraña!" Clavo sus ojos verdes en los castaños de Hermione "… Váyase…" Y se alejo de ellas, hacía su Madre. Lily sonrió nerviosa a Hermione.

"Discúlpelo… James suele ser muy impulsivo…" La castaña se quedo mirándola, hipnotizada. ¿Qué diría Harry si supiese que Ginny le había ocultado que estaba embarazada, todos estos años? ¡Y de trillizos! Aún anonadada, se alejo de Lily y paso junto a Keith, para salir corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Mamá!" James miraba asustado a su Madre, convulsionándose entre Bill y las enfermeras. "¡Mamá!"

"James, déjame atenderla…" Le dijo Bill, miro a dos de las enfermeras "… ¡Saquéenlos de aquí!…" Dos enfermeras sacaron a empujones a los tres jóvenes, y cerraron la puerta, inmediatamente. James fue el primero en reaccionar, se volteo y con toda la furia contenida, pego un puño en una pared, la cual tembló. Unas personas que pasaban por aquel pasillo miraron con miedo al extraño joven. Keith se sentó en un banco que estaba junto a la puerta y Lily, se acercó hasta su alterado hermano.

"Tranquilízate!!" James hizo un gesto brusco, sacando la mano de su hermana de su hombro.

"¿Qué me tranquilices, dices?" Rugió, ofuscado "… Esa mujer vino, le hizo un hechizo a mamá y puede que ahora este teniendo un jodido ataque y ¿me pides que me tranquilice?…" Lily, bufo.

"Esta bien… puede que no lo haya dicho de la mejor manera" Cedió "… Pero creo que alterándote de la manera en la que estas, soluciones algo…" James enfrento su mirada, con la de su hermana, e hizo un gesto incrédulo.

"A veces me pregunto si realmente eres mi hermana…" Lily se descoloco y puso ambas manos en su cintura, indignada "…Te comportas de una manera totalmente indiferente a la situación… ¡Por Dios, mamá podría estar muriéndose allá dentro y tú me pides estupideces!" Volteo y dio otro golpe a la pared "… ¡Mierda!..." La impotencia parecía estar ganándole batalla; James se apoyo contra la pared y se dejo caer el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

"No van a conseguir nada si siguen discutiendo… lo mejor será esperar…" Susurro Keith, mirando al vacío. Lily suspiro y se sentó junto a su hermano, en la banca. James se quedo allí, sentado. Culpándose por cada una de las cosas que le estaban sucediendo a su madre. Después de todo, y pese a ser trillizos, él era el mayor. Tenía la responsabilidad de proteger a sus otros dos hermanos ¿no? Era su deber cuidar y velar por ellos. Su padre no estaba para ello, por eso James tenía la convicción, de tomar su lugar.

**0o0o0 **

En cuanto Bill llego a su casa, tiro su bata blanca y se dejo caer en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea. Suspiro cansado, había estado toda la noche cuidando y velando por su hermana pequeña. Le pesaban los parpados y ni siquiera tenía ganas de moverse. Por la escasa luz que se colaba entre las ventanas, seguramente estaba amaneciendo. Escucho un ruido en la parte superior de la casa. Pasos en la escalera y de pronto se vio tapado por una colcha. Una figura delgada se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué sucedió?" La suave voz de su mujer, lo termino por calmar. "… Hermione llego muy alterada y tuve que darle algo para dormirla, esta arriba…" Suspiro "… Pero el que más me costo convencer anoche fue a James…" Bill recordó la reticencia de James a dejar San Mungo, para ir a su casa. Ese joven si que había sacado muchas cosas de su padre. Ya había visto muchas veces antes la testarudez de Harry, la reconocería en cualquier parte. "… Finalmente cedió… los tres están arriba durmiendo, también…" Bill sonrió.

"Empezaron con el pie izquierdo… pero creo que Hermione entenderá finalmente a mi hermana…" Fleur, pestañeo.

"¿Tú la entiendes?" Bill lanzo una carcajada.

"No… pero aún así, no le guardo rencor por lo que ha hecho…" Murmuro, como divagando "… Pero creo que ninguno de nosotros ha sufrido hasta ahora, como ella y Harry… Creo que ella tiene razones para hacer lo que hizo…" Suspiro, cansado "… Quiero creerlo…"

"¿Y si no tiene explicación lo que hizo?" Tiro al aire la rubia "… ¿Y si no tiene razones validas para hacer lo que hizo?" Bill abrió sus ojos y la miro, convencido.

"Yo se que es así… Ginny tiene razones validas…" Unos pasos en las escaleras, los alertaron. Victoire corría hacía sus padres, casi sin aire. "… Hola, cariño… Buen día…" Bill le sonrió.

"Buenos Días, Papá…" Miro a su Madre, alarmada "…Tía Hermione no esta… se fue…" Fleur se levanto, pálida del asiento, seguida de cerca por Bill. Subieron las escaleras apresuradamente y cuando llegaron a la habitación que había estado ocupando Hermione, abrieron la puerta bruscamente. La cama estaba hecha, sin ningún signo de haber sido usada. Fleur dio un grito de angustia y Bill, salió rápidamente de la habitación, paso al lado de un aún adormecido Keith y bajo las escaleras, seguido de cerca por su hija, su mujer y su recién levantado sobrino. Victoire miro a Keith.

"¿Qué haces levantado?" Le pregunto la rubia.

"Me desperté por los ruidos…" Sonrió Keith "… Lily y James tienen el sueño más pesado que yo, siempre son los últimos en levantarse…" La miro directamente a lo que Victoire se sonrojo. Bajaron las escaleras juntos y vieron a Bill y Fleur, discutir.

"No cambiaras nada si vas…" Fleur agarro desesperada el brazo de su marido. "… Hermione debe estar demasiado conmocionada como para mencionarlo…" Bill se soltó y agarro un puñado de polvos flu de la encimera de la chimenea, y se coloco dentro.

"Hermione es la bruja más inteligente que conozco… y desde que Ginny desapareció, sabes que ha estado del lado de Harry…" Aquello capto la atención de Keith, quien terminó por despertarse "… Si no corrió para contárselo aún, es un milagro!!!" Y despareció, tras un intenso humo verde. Fleur volteo y les sonrió.

"No se preocupen… Bill regresara en unos momentos…" Keith la miro.

"Disculpe, pero el Sr. Weasley menciono a mi madre… dijo que había estado desaparecida todo este tiempo…" Fleur sonrió. "… Sin embargo, nosotros siempre hemos vivido a tres cuadras del anden 9 ¾…" Ambas rubias, parpadearon perplejas. Fleur se acercó hasta él y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Tú madre ha estado desaparecida por que así ella lo quiso…" Dijo "… Quizás no debería decirte esto… pero tú madre lleva desaparecida poco más de quince años…"

"¿Quince años?" Cuestiono, pálido. Fleur asintió.

"Ni siquiera mi hija sabía que tenía una tía… Todos sus tíos son varones…" Victoire, asintió. "… Estuvimos buscándola todos estos años… sin embargo, era tu madre la que no quería ser encontrada…" Keith abrió sus ojos pasmado, nunca antes había tocado aquella hipótesis "… Además, los Weasley son reconocidos en la Comunidad Mágica, no existe personas que no los conozca…" Le sonrió "… Eso si contar…" Paro inmediatamente, tapándose la boca. ¡Había estado a punto de decirle sobre Harry!

"¿Eso sin contar?" Pregunto.

"Eh… Que la comida de tu abuela Weasley es famosísima… si, eso…" Se convenció. Keith la miro, desconfiado. Un golpe sobresalto a los tres. Fleur corrió hasta la ventana y dejo entrar a la lechuza que había caído al suelo. Le saco el sobre que había en su pico y la soltó nuevamente fuera de la casa, Keith la vio volar a lo lejos.

"¡Es un vociferador, mamá!" Grito Victoire, alarmada. Keith sonrió. El sobre voló lejos de las manos de Fleur y abrió su solapa, formando una boca.

"_¡No me digas que te olvidaste que hoy tenemos los preparativos del cumpleaños de Arthur en tu casa! ¡Eso es imperdonable, rubia!…_" Fleur se llevo ambas manos a la cara mientras lanzo un grito. "… _Estoy con Luna y Katie rumbo a la casa de Ron y Hermione, más vale que ya hayas cortado la lechuga, pelado las patatas y sacado las varitas de regaliz de la heladera… ¡Diablos, Esto es un desastre me olvide el chocolate blanco para la torta en mi casa!…Bueno, cualquier cosa mando a Fred a tu casa, no voy a volver a casa por una pequeñez… Pasamos por Hermione y enseguida estamos allá… ¡Ah Araceli y Rose, van con nosotras, quieren ver a Victoire!… Nos vemos dentro de un rato!!!_" El sobre se despedazo solo, dejándose caer al suelo. Victoire y Fleur comenzaron a gritar y correr sin sentido, mientras Keith las miraba, sorprendido.

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto?" Pregunto James desde el rellano de las escaleras mientras se frotaba ambos ojos adormilado y con su pijama azul prestado.

"Si serás descarado, imbécil…" Dijo otra voz pasando junto a James y mirándolo mal. "… Ponte algo más decente…" Keith vio a Lily bajar las escaleras placidamente caminando. James le hizo un gesto obsceno a su hermana a lo que Keith rió. "… No tengo ojos en la espalda pero puedo intuir lo que estas haciendo, idiota…" Volteo "… Y más vale que no lo vuelvas a intentar…" La pelirroja saco su varita y apunto hacía su hermano. Keith bufo, así eran todas las mañanas. James siempre provocando a Lily.

"¿Quieren parar?, tenemos problemas aquí…" Atajo Keith, una nueva pelea.

"Tú problema es existencial, hermanito…" Se burlo James. "… Lo sé, te diste cuenta que pese a ser mi gemelo, al igual que la otra cosa pelirroja, nunca podrás alcanzar lo guapo e irresistible que soy…" Se revolvió el cabello, haciendo una pose. "… Si quieres puedo ayudarte a ponerte una bolsa en la cabeza… no es una solución pero es algo temporal que ayudara a tú estado anímico…" Lily subió unos escalones y lo golpeo.

"¡Hey!" Chillo James, sonrojado "¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" Su hermana lo enfrento.

"¡Deja ya de besarte a ti mismo, ególatra egocéntrico!" Le recrimino.

"¡ya basta!" Grito Fleur "… Dejen de pelear, estamos en aprietos, dentro de unos segundos aparecerán sus otras tías y primos por la chimenea…"

"Yo no le veo el problem…" James se puso, pálido "… ¿¿EEHH??"

"Lo mejor será que…" Una explosión retumbó por toda la casa. Rápidamente James y Keith subieron las escaleras, perdiéndose en la segunda planta. Sin embargo, Lily se tiro al suelo junto a Victoire. Unos quejidos, las trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

"¡Pesas Araceli!" Lily abrió sus ojos, asustada. Victoire se quedo de una pieza. ¡Si la descubrían!

"Lo siento mucho, Tía Fleur…" Dijo una voz joven "… Mamá levántate…"

"Me duele el trasero… definitivamente le doy la razón a Harry, los Flu son una mierda!!"

"¡Luna!" Reprendió Fleur "... ¿Y los demás?" Otra explosión se dio en la casa y Araceli fue a esconderse detrás del sofá más grande, tapándose la cabeza y la cara con los brazos. Gemidos y quejidos, nuevamente se oyeron. Araceli abrió sus ojos y se encontró a escasos centímetros de una muchacha pelirroja y de unos increíbles ojos verdes. Grito y se levanto del suelo, tan rápidamente que las personas que recién habían llegado, desenfundaron sus varitas.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede, Araceli?" Pregunto Katie mirándola, extrañada. Dos personas que se levantaron del suelo y se mostraron ante toda la gente recién llegada. "¿Victoire? ¿Te has asustado de Victoire?" Rió. Angelina enfoco su mirada en la pelirroja. La única jovencita pelirroja que había en el lugar. Victoire sintió aquellas miradas de curiosidad y sonrió.

"Ella es Di, una amiga que vive del otro lado de la montaña… No se preocupen, es bruja y asiste a Beaxbatons…" Explico, tratando de mostrarse convencida. Lily la miro, horrorizada. _¿Di? ¿Qué clase de nombre era Di?_

"Mucho gusto…" Lily se inclino, como saludo. Rose, quien se levanto última del suelo enfoco mejor sus ojos y se llevo una total sorpresa cuando la vio. La reconoció al instante. Era la pelirroja que extrañamente había visto en San Mungo; estaba segura de ello. Rose nunca olvidaba una cara. Cuando sus tías se retiraron hacía la cocina y las dejaron solas a las cuatro. Ella se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de mirarla. Si ella estaba allí, quizás estaban los otros dos chicos morenos. Había uno en particular, que le llamaba la atención. El más impetuoso de todos.

"Y dinos Di…" La pelirroja la miro, nerviosa "… ¿Cómo es Beaxtabonts?" Lily se sentó, también.

"OH cierto, ustedes van a Hogwarts, ¿no?" Dijo "… Supongo que es bastante tranquilo… Madam Maxime es una persona muy respetada… incluso antes de comenzar las vacaciones de invierno, ella trajo al colegio al director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore… Un genio…" Halago. Araceli, sonrió.

"Se podría decir que es un genio excéntrico…"

"Esta más loco que una cabra, pero es muy confiable y respetado…" Opino Victoire.

"¿Y donde están tus otros amigos?" Pregunto abruptamente, Rose.

"¿Qué amigos?" Victoire y Araceli, las miraban confundidas.

"Aquellos morenos que estaban junto a vos, el otro día en San Mungo… A propósito…" La miro, fijo "… ¿Qué hacías en San Mungo?" Lily, apretó su pantalón. Aquella castaña era bastante aguda y chusma.

"Fui a hacerme un chequeo y aquellos dos no eran mis amigos…" La miro, desconfiada. "… Eran mis hermanos…" Victoire y Araceli, observaban meticulosamente la reacción de ambas. Rose estaba a punto de responderle cuando otra explosión, mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, hizo temblar la casa. De pronto gritos se escucharon en toda la sala y las mujeres salieron de la cocina, para ver que era lo que sucedía.

"Pero… ¿Qué…" Bill y Hermione se miraban de manera desafiante, de forma irritante. Parecían respirar dificultosamente, como si hubiesen corrido una maratón. Y ambos llevaban sus varitas en alto, para horror de todos.

"¡Hermione ¡Bill!… ¡Bajen inmediatamente sus varitas, no permitiré esa clase de conducta aquí en mi casa!" Fleur hizo un pequeño movimiento con su varita y desarmo a ambos. "… ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?" Hermione se volteo y la miro, fijamente.

"Sabes perfectamente que ocurre…" Una pelirroja llamo su atención. "… Lily…" La aludida se puso, tensa. Rose siguió la mirada de su madre y arrugo su ceño. ¿Lily? ¿Quién era Lily? Ella solo veía a una pelirroja.

"¿Lily?… Ella es Di, mamá… una amiga de Victoi…"

"Ella es Lily…" Cortó Hermione, ofuscada. "¡Ella es…"

"¡Ya basta, Hermione!… ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos, diablos!" Grito Bill, irritado.

"¡Bill!" Se asombro, Katie. "¿Qué le estas diciendo a Hermione? ¿Por qué le gritas?" Angelina, Rose, Araceli y Victoire estaban anonadadas. Nunca antes Bill se había mostrado así de intolerante. Por lo general él era el más tranquilo de todos los hermanos Weasley. Bill agarro a Hermione del brazo.

"Vos… venís conmigo…" La arrastro escaleras arriba, ante la mirada atónita del resto. Fluer, fue la primera en reaccionar, subiendo las escaleras, apresuradamente. Angelina, Katie y Luz corrieron detrás de la rubia, dueña de casa. De pronto el ambiente se hizo pesado. Rose miro suspicazmente a una derrotada Lily.

"Así es que te llamas Lily…" Dijo. Victoire, entro en pánico. Araceli, sonrió, tratando de calmar las aguas.

"No creo que sea verdad… Además, ¿Por qué mentirían?" Rose no cedió, ni un ápice.

"¿Por qué mentiría, mi madre?" Cuestiono. Lily suspiro, cansada. Todo aquello se estaba complicando demasiado. Si tan solo hubiese subido las escaleras con sus hermanos. Quiso golpearse, por idiota. Con su Madre en San Mungo y sus hermanos escondidos; su panorama no podía empeorar ¿o si? "… Lily…" La pelirroja la miro, volteando. Victoire se golpeo en la cabeza. ¡Era una idiota! "… Así que después de todo, si te llamas Lily… Me pregunto por que nos mintieron…" Lily retrocedió lentamente y agarro polvos flu, en un acto reflejo. Se metió dentro de la chimenea y las miro.

"Victoire, creo que debería irme a casa…" Entro en la chimenea, ante la perspicaz mirada de Rose "… Ya se esta haciendo tarde y apuesto que tienes mucho que hablar con tus primas…" Rió, incomoda. Araceli, le sonrió. "… A casa de…" Victoire le señalo, desesperada, un extraño cuadro que estaba justo enfrente de la chimenea. Lily la miro, extrañada. No entendía nada. Diviso el cuadro en donde un guapo moreno, sonreía radiante. "… ¿Harry Potter?…" Un destello verde cubrió la sala. Victoire se pego con la palma de su mano en la frente, _¡Que idiota!_

**0o0o0 **

Harry quiso levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Abrió sus ojos y encontró unos largos cabellos castaños sobre su pecho. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada y miro al techo, suspirando. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y se hallaba en su cama con una mujer. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan inconsciente? ¿Traer una mujer a su casa? Con un poco de fuerza se quito de encima el peso muerto de la mujer y palideció cuando le vio la cara.

La cara apacible de Jordana Jonson, se veía entre sus sabanas blancas. La sangre se le congelo instantáneamente. Se metió rápidamente al baño y coloco sus brazos a ambos lados del lavamanos, recargándose. Un terrible dolor llego a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había estado bebiendo, seguramente hasta el coma etílico. Ahora entendía perfectamente como había llegado Jordana a su cama. _¡Maldición!_. Tendría demasiados problemas; y uno de ellos tenía nombre y apellido: _Sabrina Landon_.

Entro al baño y se ducho. Necesitaba olvidarse un poco de todos sus problemas. Lastima que sus métodos para olvidar, eran demasiado comprometedores. ¿Qué haría con la mujer que estaba en su cama? Era absolutamente consciente de los problemas que le traería. Para cuando salió del baño recién vestido, Jordana aún estaba dormida. Bajo las escalera y se fue directamente a su despacho. Se sentó en su sillón y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos. Al parecer su instinto estaba fallando, últimamente. Encendió la Chimenea que estaba en su despacho y suspiro.

"¡Dobby!" Llamo mientras ordenaba todos los papeles que se esparcían irregularmente sobre la mesa. "¡Dobby!" Un sonido sordo, seguido de la aparición de un elfo, sorprendió a Harry, quien se cayó del sillón de donde estaba.

"Lo siento, Señor… Lo siento…" Dobby lo ayudo a levantarse. Harry rió.

"No te preocupes… Yo soy quien se dejo sorprender…" Harry suspiro, algo avergonzado por lo que iba a preguntar. "… Dime Dobby… Yo… yo anoche traje a alguien conmigo…" Dobby asintió, eufóricamente.

"Si… a la Señorita Jordana Jon…" Harry grito.

"No es necesario que completes la oración…" Se avergonzó. ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo era capaz de llevar a una mujer a su casa, cuando había jurado no volver a comprometerse con nadie más? Sonrojado, carraspeo. "… Podrías despertar a la Srta. Jonson y decirle que es momento de levantarse… Ah… si pregunta por mi, me fui a una reunión bien temprano…" Dobby hizo una reverencia.

"Como usted diga, Señor Harry Potter…"

"No es necesario que hagas eso, Dobby… Ya lo sabes… eres de la familia…" Abrió un cajón que estaba a su lado, saco un sobre y se lo dio a Dobby "… Toma… envíaselo a Remus dile que son los documentos que me pidió para terminar de solucionar el tema de el traspaso del canal Muggle **"BBC"** a nuestra corporación…" Dobby desapareció de un solo acto. Harry suspiro por quinta vez, agudizo su oído y oyó los pasos, de los que supuso, eran de Jordana, bajar las escaleras y un fuerte estruendo en el Living. Seguramente no le había hecho ninguna gracia el haber despertado sola, luego de una noche de pasión. Harry renegó y se revolvió el pelo. Pensar en cosas inútiles, no lo ayudaba en nada. Además, tenía mucho trabajo que resolver. La chimenea de su despacho, deslumbro y la cabeza agrandada de su mejor amigo apareció. Harry tiro un papel arrugado hacía la chimenea, que traspaso la cara del pelirrojo.

"Oye!!!" Se quejo "… Que no sea sólido no te da derecho a…"

"Aburrido…" Le corto, Harry. Ron lo miro, sorprendido.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Harry lo miro, fastidiado.

"Simplemente eres un Pesado e inoportuno…" Ron se sorprendió y recorrió e despacho con su mirada.

"¿Qué? ¿estabas con alguien?"

"Si… Con tu mujer…" Ron, frunció su ceño "… En estos momentos esta duchándose en mi baño…" Le encantaba. Le encantaba molestar a Ron. Podía decir que se había convertido en su pasatiempo. Y los celos enfermizos de su amigo, eran su principal arma. Rió para sus adentros, mientras se tapaba la boca. Ron bufo.

"Si no fueras mi amigo, hace rato hubiese ido a tu casa a romperte tu arrogante cara…" Harry rió.

"Sos un celoso empedernido, amigo!!!" Gesticulo verdaderamente divertido. "…Además seguramente Hermione esta contigo y…" La cara de Ron cambio, drásticamente. "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto.

"Bill vino esta mañana y se llevo a Hermione…" Harry arrugo su ceño y miro directamente a su derrotado amigo.

"¿Y que estas haciendo ahora, hablando conmigo, en vez de ir tras ella?"

"Me lo advirtió…" Dijo el pelirrojo, derrotado "… Me advirtió que no me metiera, que tenía ciertos _asuntos_ que arreglar con mi hermano…" Harry asintió.

"Esta teniendo un romance con tu hermano…" Asevero. Ron enrojeció completamente.

"¡Eres un maldito idiota!" Harry soltó una carcajada.

"No te sulfures, amigo…" Lo miro "… Solo estaba bromeando…" Revolvió los papeles que estaban desparramados y sacó uno "… Fuera de eso, deberías resolver tus problemas y hablar con Hermione cuando vuelva…" Saco un sello de su cajón y sello el papel. Con un solo movimiento de su mano, hizo desaparecer el papel. "… Eso que te llegara es la transferencia de la BBC… Los últimos papeles, archivalos y avísale a Neville…" Ron asintió "… Y también quiero que le digas a Sirius que la semana que viene tiene que viajar a Alemania… todavía no cerro allá… Quiero todo bien cerrado…"

"Bien… Me voy por que si no… no alcanzo a despertar a Sirius…"

"Siempre lo mismo…" Rió Harry.

"No te reirías si tuvieras que soportarlo medio dormido y creyendo que sos una mujer…" Ron bufo "… Tendrías que pagarme el tratamiento Psiquiátrico después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar en casa de tu Padrino…"

"Es tu amigo también, Ron…" Le hizo notar, divertido. Ron bufo. Hacer que Ron lo despertase todos los días era la mejor idea que se le hubiese ocurrido, después de verse todas las mañanas acosado por los insípidos intentos de Sirius de besarlo. Sonrió y se levanto de su asiento. Eran casi el mediodía y todavía no había salido a las oficinas, seguramente Remus estaba esperándolo. Y le echaría la bronca y todo. Bufo, exasperado y salió de su despacho. Saco su teléfono celular y marcó en número de Luna, mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta principal. El tono se cortó, cuando del otro lado se oyó la irritada voz de Luna.

"_¿Harry? El socio de la firma de Gordón y asociados ya llego, sabes perfectamente que a este hombre no le gusta esperar. El lobito ha hecho hasta malabares para entrenerlo, si no vienes amenazo con irse ¿oíste?… Remus esta como loco, se ha tomado doce tazas de café ¿escuchaste? ¡Dios mío, si a Lupin lo internan no me hagan responsable!… ¿Dónde estas?…_ - Harry se quedo estático. Petrificado. Sentía un hormigueo a nivel del estomago y sus pulmones colapsándose. Su respiración parecía haber disminuido considerablemente. No podía creerlo. Ella no podía estar allí. "_… ¿Harry?… ¿Estas ahí?… ¿sucede algo?_" Una larga cabellera pelirroja estaba frente a sus ojos. Por un precioso instante aspiro un perfume familiar. Como si lo supiese de memoria, cerró sus ojos y se desconecto del mundo "_… ¿Harry? ¿me estas escuchando?… Te aseguro que si no venís ahora a Remus le va a dar un síncope… Marta!! Marta!!! Aleja a Lupin de la cafetera, Dios mío!!! Harry!!!…_" Al moreno se le resbalo el celular de las manos y cayó al piso, haciendo un ruido seco. La persona que estaba de pie a espaldas del moreno se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo en el que Harry abría sus ojos. La jovencita lo miro y se sonrojo.

"Lo siento mucho…" Hizo una reverencia. Harry se quedo en un mutismo absoluto y todo se debía a su apariencia. Aquella jovencita no solo tenía la cabellera igual o más intensa que ella, si no que sus ojos se almendraban de la misma manera. La única diferencia residía en el color. Un precioso color verde esmeralda, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. "… Dije mal la dirección mientras viajaba por Red Flu…" Rió nerviosa "… Sinceramente, odio la Red Flu… siento muchísimo todo esto, Señor Potter…" Y Harry no pudo articular ni una sola palabra.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Pregunto bruscamente. La pelirroja rió, nerviosamente.

"Usted es una leyenda Sr. Potter… sería raro si no lo conociera…" Dijo algo inquieta. Toda su vida había oído hablar de Harry Potter. Y allí estaba, imponente frente a ella. Con su bronceado rostro y sus preciosos ojos verdes intensos mirándola incisivamente. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, más aún de lo que estaba cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba. Deseo que sus dos hermanos estuviesen ahí, por lo menos podría mandarlos al frente a ellos. Rió mentalmente de su pensamiento. Keith quizás caería, pero definitivamente James no.

"¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?" Ella sonrió.

"Lily…" Harry jadeo. "… Lily Williams, mucho gusto…" Se presento.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Pregunto curioso. Lily sonrió nerviosa.

"Es que estaba en casa de Victoire y…"

"¿Victoire?" Cortó, pasmado. Lily asintió. "… ¿Victoire Weasley?"

"Si…"

"Ella es mi sobrina… ¿Eres algo de ella?" Lily sonrió.

"Soy su amiga… por error llegue aquí, así que supongo que debo volver por donde vine…" Se avergonzó "… ¿Podría prestarme polvos Flu? No traje más de la casa de Victoire y…" Harry se acercó hasta ella. Lily se dio cuenta que Harry Potter era más alto que sus hermanos. La agarro del brazo y entraron juntos a la chimenea, después de agarrar polvos. Un extraño sentimiento les recorrió el cuerpo a ambos.

"No te preocupes, te llevare hasta allí…" Lily quiso hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se sintió siendo empujada por una extraña e invisible fuerza. Seguramente, estaba perdida. Ahora sí, Victoire la mataría.

**0o0o0**

**Nota de la autora:** _Siento la demora, tuve un fin de semana de miedo!!! Cansada al maxino y hoy rindo en la Facultad… Gracias por su paciencia y sus review!!! Los amo!!! _


	5. Al Despertar

Capítulo 5 

**Al Despertar **

**Nota de la Autora:** _Estamos en un punto culmine… espero que este Capítulo les guste mucho, por favor, lean bien… que este Capítulo tiene gran relevancia (los más bichos me entenderán) También, para aquellos que se preocuparon, les tengo buenas noticias. Mis viejos se arreglaron y encima nos regalaron, a mi hermana y a mí, un gatito bebe al que nombramos __**Corbata**__… ¡Es precioso! Amoroso y tierno… y chiquitisimamente ínfimo. Bueno, les dejo con el Capítulo… Les quiero agradecer a todos por haberse pasado por el Fics y espero que les guste, disculpen si es muy corto… pero se me esta haciendo pesado con el estudio y el trabajo… además, de la Capilla a la que asisto… Voy a hacer lo posible, por actualizar lo más rápido posible… En enero, me voy a Misionar durante una semana únicamente… así que espero que para ese entonces, haber actualizado toda esa semana, todas mis historias, así no me extrañan… Bueno, los dejo con el Capítulo, no es lo mejor pero se deja leer… Besos, los quiero!!! _

**0o0o0**

Bill empujo a Hermione al interior de una de las habitaciones de su casa y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, la sello. Hermione lo miró mal. Nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. No podía, ni mucho menos quería entender a Ginny. Aquella jovencita que alguna vez había sido su amiga, estaba muerta. Así lo había asumido desde hace mucho y así se mantendría. Su reciente aparición solo la hacía asquearse. No le importaba cuan enferma estuviese, ni cuanto llorase. Ella los había traicionado e incluso había cometido el peor de los pecados.

"No tiene caso que sigas manteniéndome aquí, Bill…" Dijo la castaña con sus brazos cruzados "… Aún no entiendo como puedes perdonarla después de lo que nos hizo a todos…"

"Yo creo que ella tiene muy buenas justificaciones para lo que hizo…" Hermione rió.

"¿Y crees que esas justificaciones, de las que hablas, pueden cambiar lo que sucedió?"

"No… no lo creo… pero por lo menos, podremos entender lo que sucedió hace quince años atrás…" Hermione lo miro con dolor y rabia. Bill entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, pero aún así quería creer.

"¿Entenderlo? ¿Qué hace falta entender?" Pregunto indignada "¿Qué ataco a Ron? ¿Qué casi lo dejo cerca de la muerte? ¿Qué estuvo a punto de entregar a Harry a Voldemort? ¡¿Qué se rió en la cara de nuestro amigo y lo dejó tirado pero que a un perro?!…" Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Hermione, conmovían a Bill. "… ¡Que dio nuestro paradero a Voldemort y que casi nos mata a todos? ¿¡Que quiso matar a Percy y por su culpa esta en coma!?¡Si eso no es traición, no se que será!"

"Ella…"

"¡Ella nada, Bill!" Lloró "… Ella es nuestra enemiga… fue aliada de Voldemort y te apuesto mi vida que ahora esta trabajando para Lucius Malfoy!!!"

"¡Mentira!" Grito "… ¡Ella es mi hermana!" Hermione apretó sus puños, de impotencia.

"¡No recordó que tú eras su hermano cuando le dio nuestro paradero a Voldemort! ¡No recordó que eras su hermano cuando casi matan a Fleur estando embarazada!" Bill miro para otro lado. En ese punto, tenía razón. "… Ella es una traidora y así es conocida y recordada… Y en cuanto salga de este cuarto, haré lo que quería hacer desde que ella regreso…" Bill la miro "… La voy a entregar al ministerio… los Aurores sabrán que hacer con una traidora como ella…"

"¿Y nuestros sobrinos?" Pregunto Bill, resentido.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Cómo piensas que reaccionaran nuestros sobrinos cuando sepan que su madre es una traidora? ¿Qué fue mortifaga?" Hermione bajo su mirada "… Ellos no tienen la culpa de todo lo que Ginny hizo… ¿O acaso piensas condenarlos del mismo modo?"

"No… ellos son personas sanas… los he visto, Lily es idéntica a Ginny… Y los muchachos, son muy parecidos a Harry…" Comento, nostálgica. "… Creo que lo mejor será entregárselos a su Padre…" Bill rió.

"¿Y como piensas decírselo a Harry?…" Pregunto. "… _Querido Harry queremos que sepas que Ginny ha vuelto, pero no te preocupes por que ya esta en Azkaban, nos encargamos de eso… pero, hay un pequeño problema… tienes tres hijos, son tuyos y como tú eres su Padre, están bajo tu custodia… Esperemos que la pases lindo_" Ironizo, imitando la voz de Hermione, mucho más empalagosa que de costumbre. Hermione rodó sus ojos.

"De todas maneras, debemos decírselo…" Bill la miro.

"Creo que tenemos otros pequeño contratiempo…" Hermione bufo.

"¿Cuál?"

"Lily, Keith y James no saben que Harry es su Padre…" Aclaro.

"¿En que mierda estaba pensando, Ginny? ¡Diablos!" Largo, frustrada. "… Esto frustra más nuestras intenciones de aclarar todo este malentendido que creo aquella traidora…" Bill apretó el brazo de su cuñada. Hermione grito.

"No hables de ella de esa forma en mi presencia…" Dijo duramente. No iba a ceder. Ginny podía ser lo que quiera, pero una traidora, no.

"¡Ella es una traidora, Bill!" Hermione se soltó "… Tú recuerdas perfectamente como quedo Harry después de aquella batalla…" Bill suspiro, cansado.

"Si, lo recuerdo…"

"¡Ellos se iban a casar!… pero ella tuvo que arruinarlo todo… Harry estaba devastado… absolutamente shockeado cuando casi lo mata con sus propias manos… Tú la viste, iba a matar a Harry!!!" Bill se agarro la cabeza. Nítidas imágenes de aquella tormentosa batalla, acudían a su mente. No quería recordar. Era demasiado doloroso. "… Aún no entiendo como fuiste capaz de atenderla y cuidarla hasta ahora… yo la hubiese entregado…"

"Es mi hermana…" Explico.

"Pero una traidora… tú sabes perfectamente que ninguno de tus hermanos es capaz de perdonarla aún… ellos la odian… Tú Madre no quiere hablar siquiera del tema y Tú Padre…"

"Para el Ginny murió…" Dijo dolorosamente "… Aún recuerdo el día en que lo dijo…"

"No es para menos… por su causa Mundugulus esta muerto…" Recordó "… Yo vi cuando mataba ella misma a Mundugulus…" Dijo "… Y recuerdo perfectamente cuando Ron, Harry y yo la escuchamos decirles donde estaba nuestra base central… ¡No podíamos creerlo, nos había traicionado!… ¡Casi mueren todos!" Hermione se abrazo a si misma, como protegiéndose de algo. "… Ella no es la persona que era… hace mucho dejo de serlo… Ginny no es ni la sombra de lo que era… Ginny murió aquella noche con la maldad que inundaba su alma… sus hijos son jovencitos puros aún, puedo sentirlo… ellos aún están a tiempo…" Bill la miro, derrotado. "… Ahora déjame salir, Bill… No tiene sentido prolongar lo inevitable…"

"Solo prométeme una cosa…" Hermione lo escucho "… No harás nada que dañe a los chicos…" Bill abrió la puerta y Hermione, fue la primera en salir.

"Sabes perfectamente que no le haría nada a los niños…" Dijo con media sonrisa "… aún que tuvieran a la madre más…"

"¡Hermione!" Reto con dureza, Bill. Hermione lo miro, impaciente.

"Esta bien, esta bien… No volveré a decir nada de Ginny enfrente tuyo…" Hermione se volteo y comenzó a caminar. Bill la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo. "… ¿Qué?"

"Y por favor… evita mencionar este pequeño percance frente a la Familia…" Sonrió "… Estaría agradecido…" Hermione se soltó, despacio.

"No tendrías ni siquiera que sugerirlo… Puede que no quiera perdonar a Ginny pero tampoco voy a ir por ahí gritando que ella volvió… ¿Acaso crees que quiero destruir la tranquilidad de la Familia?… Bill, soy mucho más inteligente que eso…"

"Lo sé…" Iban bajando la escalera cuando Hermione se detuvo, repentinamente. Bill estaba a espaldas suyo y mirando hacía los escalones, cuando sintió que la castaña no lo seguía, volteo enteramente y la miro, interrogante. La cara desencajada de su cuñada, lo asusto. Miraba de costado hacía el living, lívida del horror. Bill siguió rápidamente la mirada de la castaña. Rose los saludaba, alegremente desde la chimenea.

"Vamos a visitar a la mamá de Lily… ya volvemos…" Sonrió de manera inteligente, la pequeña Weasley. Bill abrió sus ojos con horror cuando conecto su mirada con la confundida de Harry, quien estaba junto a Araceli, Lily y Victoire. Rose alejo de su cuerpo su mano derecha llena de polvos y miro a su madre y a su tío Bill, quienes estaban en las escaleras, estáticos. Harry los miro, consternado.

"¿Sucede algo?" Les pregunto, curioso. Hermione iba a hablar cuando Rose se le adelanto y tiro con rapidez los polvos al suelo de la chimenea.

"¡A San Mungo!" Bill y Hermione bajaron corriendo.

"¡Rose! ¡Harry!" Grito Hermione corriendo hacía la chimenea. Bill desesperado fue hacía la bolsita que estaba encima de una de las mesas del living, donde guardaban los polvos flo, mientras Fleur y el resto entraban a la cocina.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto la mujer rubia, con cada desencajada. El grito de Hermione y la rabia que mostraba la cara de Bill, había logrado asustarla por completo. Seguramente Angelina, Katie y luna estaban peor. Fleur corrió hasta donde estaba su marido, quien estaba totalmente sacado.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Demonios!" Miro a Hermione "… ¡No pudiste parar a tu hija!" Le grito. Hermione, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas, lo miro con dolor.

"¡No me culpes por esto, imbécil!" Le chillo "… ¡Rose no es ninguna estúpida, si ustedes le dieron a entender algo ella ya habrá descubierto la mitad de las cosas!"

"¡Mierda, Rose sabía!" Hermione lo miro intensamente "… Desde aquella vez en casa de mis padres, cuando cuestiono a Harry junto a Teddy!" Fleur le dio una bofetada a Bill, inesperadamente. Hermione dio un gritito.

"Fleur…"

"No, Hermione… Ustedes desde que llegaron que están extraños, realmente no entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo… Y no me importa si Hermione es una mujer inteligente, ni que sea la mujer de tu hermano… Yo soy tu mujer y tengo derecho a saber, ¿no crees?" Bill la miro, directamente. Hermione y el resto tragaron en seco.

"Estos no son momentos para perderlos explicándote…" Fleur se sintió herida. Bill se acercó hasta donde estaba Hermione.

"Me estas dejando de lado…" Dijo la rubia, con la voz extraña. Bill paro en seco.

"Esto es cosa de vida o muerte, los minutos corren en nuestra contra… ahora no es tiempo de explicaciones… cuando esto se solucione, te lo diré todo… ahora por favor, tenme paciencia…" Fleur no dijo nada, Sin embargo todos sabían que estaba llorando. "… Vamos, nos apareceremos en el lugar más cercano…" Hermione asintió.

"¿Adonde…"

"Lo siento Angelina, no hay tiempo…" Cortó Bill. Hermione volteo y las miro.

"Después…" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

**0o0o0**

Sentía sus brazos y extremidades entumecidas, cada célula de su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Cada fibra de sus músculos, estaba adormecida. Su lengua se movía de manera parsimoniosa, como si pesara mucho más de lo habitual. Sabía que estaba desnuda debajo de la única manta que la resguardaba. Hizo el esfuerzo de abrir y cerrar su puño, sintiendo de pronto un terrible dolor en el medio de su brazo. Al parecer estaba sola, ninguno sonido concreto llegaba aún a sus aturdidos oídos.

Intento abrir sus ojos y lo logro, después de luchar contra la luz del ambiente. Alzo su cabeza y poco después se arrepintió, el dolor era agudo. Sin embargo lo intento de nuevamente, y vio con asombro la cantidad de cables a la que estaba conectada. Al parecer sus brazos eran los objetivos de aquellas cosas que estaban invadiéndola. Movió su pierna y logro hacerla bajar de la camilla, hizo lo mismo con la otra, y logro sentarse. Rápidamente comenzó a sacarse todos los cables de su cuerpo. Aquello no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando termino le hecho un vistazo al lugar. Reconoció inmediatamente la habitación, San Mungo era el único hospital de mundo Mágico que atendía con aquella capacidad. Sonrió al recordar, en sus años anteriores, sus mejores recuerdos estudiando en su juventud allí. Experimentando la maravilla de ser Sanadora y trabajando con toda la dedicación que alguna vez le había puesto a aquel hospital. Sintió miedo al recordar la cantidad de amigos suyos que seguramente ahora eran Sanadores y seguramente se encontraban allí. Se llevo ambas manos a su boca, shockeada. ¿Estaría su hermano Bill todavía trabajando allí?

Bajo de la camilla lo más rápido que pudo y agarro su ropa, que estaba prolijamente doblada sobre una silla que estaba a su lado. Se la puso y se acercó hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió hacía el pasillo. Le saco la gorra a un paciente que estaba recostado en una camilla, sin que se diera cuenta, y siguió caminando rápidamente. Escabulléndose. Necesitaba irse inmediatamente de allí si no quería ser descubierta. ¿Quién la habría llevado allí? Llevaba más de quince años evitando el mundo mágico. Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de permanecer demasiado tiempo cerca de brujas y magos. Aquel no era su lugar, estaba convencida de ello. Seguramente era una de las más buscadas de toda la Comunidad Mágica. Traidora. Eso era lo que la consideraban.

Camino fuera de San Mungo, estaba consciente que el hospital tenía una barrera anti-desaparición. Lo mejor era alejarse lo más posible de allí. Hace mucho tiempo había renunciado al mundo Mágico. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus hijos. Los recordaba vagamente llegar junto a ella en la cama. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, aquel dolor estaba cegándola. Como estaba, seguramente no iba a ser capaz de aparecerse. Camino, apoyándose en las paredes, hasta un local cercano y entro. Reconoció al instante a la persona que había dentro. Reconocería a una bruja en cuanto la viera. La vendedora del local grito.

"Usted…" Ginny la miro, fijamente. Si aquella mujer la iba a juzgar por ser una mortifaga, como la creía, seguramente. Lo haría con razón.

"Cállese…" Gimió, agarrándose la cabeza. El dolor no cesaba y amenzaba con hacerse más fuerte. La mujer se acerco, preocupada.

"¿Estas bien?" Ginny la alejo de un manotazo.

"¡¿Cómo creen que la trataran si la ven ayudando a una traidora?!" Le grito, alejándose. No quería involucrarla. La mujer, sonrió.

"Usted no es como todos dicen Srta. Weasley…" Ginny abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. Su expresión dijo todo. "… Y definitivamente, yo no soy como usted cree…"

"Yo…"

"Venga conmigo… la llevare hasta la chimenea, supongo que tiene demasiadas cosas por hacer…" Ginny la siguió, cautelosamente. La mujer encendió la chimenea, le dio polvos Flu y le sonrió. "… Espero que tenga un buen viaje…" Ginny se coloco dentro de la chimenea, alzo el brazo y la miro.

"No crea todo lo que le digan, ¿de acuerdo?…" Le sugirió.

"Entendido…" Sonrió, cordialmente. Ginny sintió presión en su pecho y en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Cayó precipitadamente sobre el suelo de su casa, tosiendo con fuerza. Se levanto tambaleante y miro a su alrededor. Desesperada, corrió por toda la casa. ¡Sus hijos! ¿Dónde estaban sus hijos?

"¡Lily! ¡Keith! ¡James!" Grito "¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Hijos!" Un estruendo, llamo su atención. Agitada, dejo su habitación y corrió hasta el comedor. Allí, dos personas, se levantaban dificultosamente del suelo.

"¿James? ¿Keith?" Ambos jóvenes, abrieron sus ojos.

"¡Mamá!" Ginny se acercó hasta ellos y los beso. Keith sonrió con dulzura, pero James la alejo, sonriente.

"¿Dónde esta, Lily?" James y Keith, se miraron. "Les pregunte… donde esta Lily…"

"Mamá… Ella esta…" Keith dudo.

"Lo mejor será que te sientes, Mamá…" Opino James. Ginny, frunció su ceño. Keith, inmediatamente se sentó.

"Dime donde esta Lily, James…" Ordeno la pelirroja, asustada "… ¿Le paso algo? ¿Esta en peligro? ¿Qué sucedió?…" James suspiro y se sentó, cansado. Le contó lo de su desmayo, lo de su Tío Bill, Su Tía Fleur, que había estado internada dos semanas. Hizo un impas, a causa de la palidez y mudez de su Madre. Quizás, no lo había escuchado bien. Cuando Keith regreso con el vaso de agua para su mamá, James continuo. Le contó sobre Victoire y sobre su discusión con Hermione. Para cuando termino, la piel de su Madre estaba como la cera y no daba signos concretos de vida.

"¿Estas bien, Ma?" Pregunto James, curioso. Ginny cayó arrodillada al suelo, totalmente atónita.

"¡Mamá!" Chillo Keith asustado, ayudándola a levantarse. James la ayudo a sentarse. "… No nos des esos sustos, ¿estas bien?…" Ginny los miro, enojada.

"¡No tienen derecho!" Grito levantándose. "¡No tenían derecho a volver y remover el pasado! ¡Maldición!" Keith se calló, avergonzado. En cambio James, la observo cuidadosamente. Como si estuviera analizándola. "… ¡Encima se atrevieron a quedarse dos semanas en casa de…" El dolor, lleno cada uno de sus sentidos. Ginny se sentía traicionada por sus hijos. No podía comprender completamente aquello. Pero la herida nuevamente volvía a sangrar.

"Tú hermano…" Dijo James "… Dilo Madre… Es tu hermano…" Ginny fijo sus ojos en los de su hijo mayor. James estaba furioso, podía sentirlo. Y ella, estaba indignada "… Nuestro Tío…" Keith le advirtió a James, con una sola mirada, que este paso por alto.

"Ustedes no entienden…" James se levanto, molesto.

"¿Qué no entendemos?" Dijo subiendo la voz "… ¿Qué no entendemos?… Dime, Madre… ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?…" La miro con angustia. "… ¿Creíste que podías seguir mintiéndonos? ¿Creíste que esta sarta de mentiras podía seguir sustentándose después de tantos años?…"

"James…" Advirtió Keith. Ginny se sonrojo, furiosa.

"¡No tienen derecho!… Remover un pasado que me lastimo, hurgar en un pasado que lo único que me dio fue dolor!!!" Rectifico, con desazón. "… Estábamos bien, viviendo los cuatro juntos… Éramos felices!!!" Lloro Ginny, desarmada completamente.

"Hermione dijo que tenías varias cosas que aclarar…" James la midió "… Dijo que tú te habías alejado por tu propia voluntad… Dinos, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de privarnos de conocer a nuestra Familia?… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de esconder todo esto?… ¡Tú pasado no tiene nada que ver con el nuestro! ¡Nosotros merecíamos conocer a nuestra familia!… ¡Crecer con nuestros Tíos, nuestros primos y nuestros abuelos!… ¡Nos alejaste de todo esto por la sencilla y egoísta razón de tu dolor, no pensaste en nosotros! ¡Pensaste solo en vos!"

"¡No! ¡No es cierto!" Trato de explicar "… ¡No es como dices, James!…"

"¡Ya basta, James!" Le grito Keith, abrasando a Ginny, quien estaba derrotada.

"¡Nos privaste a mis hermanos y a mi de una vida normal!… ¿Cómo pudiste escondernos algo así?… ¡Lo único que falta es que nos digas que nuestro Padre esta vivo!…" Ginny gimoteo mientras Keith, la consolaba. James caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse.

"Ya basta, James…" La mirada dura de Keith choco con la interpretita de su hermano. "… No conseguirás nada recriminándole a mamá su pasado…" Dijo con voz tajante "… Además, ella hizo lo que pudo por nosotros, ¿no?… ¿Recuerdas?" James alzo su mirada "… Nosotros siempre cuidaríamos a Mamá y a Lily… Después de todo, somos los hombres de la casa…" James suspiro, más tranquilo. Muchas veces Keith tenía el efecto completamente opuesto que Lily tenia en él. Lograba calmarlo.

"¡Maldición!… Lo sé…" Relajo sus hombros y miro a su Madre, quien estaba entre los brazos de su hermano. Con un simple movimiento, logro abrazarla y le beso la cabeza. Ginny Lloró "… Lo siento, mamá… Lo siento mucho… Creo que fue más difícil de asimilar de lo que creía… No te juzgo por tu pasado, solo que… este situación que se nos presento, me desbordo por completo…" Le volvió a besar la cabeza "… Lo siento… Pero, tú sabes… No soporto las mentiras…" Ginny abrió sus ojos de pronto y le devolvió el abrazo. Ella sabía muy bien que James, odiaba más que nadie las mentiras. Y de pronto se le vino a la cabeza el pensamiento que más miedo le daba: Que supiesen que su Padre estaba realmente vivo. ¡No! ¡La odiaría para siempre! ¡No, no podía decírselos! Ginny volteo su cabeza y algo sobre la mesa llamo su atención. Se soltó de James camino hasta allí, tomo el sobre entre sus manos, lo abrió y leyó el contenido.

"¿Mamá?" El rostro de Ginny, se contrajo, causando preocupación en sus hijos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Keith se acercó, para mirar la carta.

"No puede ser…" La carta cayo al suelo. Ginny estaba pálida y no tenía la mejor cara. Abrió la boca y cerro sus puños. "… OH, no…" E inmediatamente después, desapareció. Su corazón tenía una angustia inimaginable. Camino con la desesperación llenando cada célula de su cuerpo. Jadeaba, completamente fuera de si. Las personas que estaban en ese piso, la miraban al pasar. Sus piernas temblaban y sus hombros caían pesadamente, como si tuviese una bolsa sobre ellos. Llego hasta su lugar de trabajo y se sentó en su pequeño lugar. Necesitaba descansar.

"Bien… Lo termino en un rato y te lo llevo…" Ginny se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su compañera de trabajo e hizo un ruido golpeando la parte lateral de la fotocopiadora que tenía en su cubículo y que le restaba espacio. "… ¿Hay alguien ahí?…" La castaña cabeza de su amiga apareció y la miro, sonriente. "¡Ginny!" La abrazo, inmediatamente "… ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estabas?" La vio sonrojada. "¿Te sentís bien?"

"Me despidieron…" Jadeo. Alice se sorprendió. "… Estaba enferma…"

"¡Mierda! Seguramente esa vieja cara de caballo no dijo nada…" Maldijo.

"Vine a… hablar con el jefe…" Tosió "… No puedo perder este trabajo, Alice…" La mujer frunció su ceño y le toco la frente.

"¡Dios mío, estas ardiendo!" La ayudo a levantarse "… Vamos al hospital y cuando te recuperes volverás al trabajo, yo me encargare…" Ginny tosió "… Además, no creo que te atiendan… en el último piso, los nuevos jefes están de reunión… ¡No sabes el revuelo que se armo cuando entro el nuevo dueño! Y fue justo el revuelo… ¡El Presidente es un bombom!" Alice se sonrojo "… Al parecer se corrió la voz de que es soltero… ¡Ahora todas, hasta la más vieja, están detrás de los pasos de aquel hombre imponente!" Ginny se soltó, enseguida.

"Entonces tengo que hablar con él…" Camino rumbo al ascensor. Alice la siguió.

"Espera, Ginny… ¿Qué estas tratando de…"

"Si el presidente del lugar esta aquí, él es el único que me puede ayudar…" Se poyo contra la pared, mientras esperaba al ascensor. "… Alice, verdaderamente necesito ese trabajo… lo necesito para poder darle de comer a mis hijos… No puedo perderlo, no ahora precisamente…" Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron y Ginny entro. Alice sonrió, entendiendo.

"Si es así… no te detendré… ¡Haz lo tuyo!… pero por favor, no te olvides de pellizcarle el trasero por mi, ¿vale?" Ginny sonrió. Las puertas se cerraron y la pelirroja marcó el último botón del ascensor. Se recargo en la pared y cayó al suelo. Trato de calmarse, el jefe del lugar seguramente era algún hombre viejo de más de sesenta años. Si bien la descripción de Alice sobre él, no la convencía en absoluto, esperaba poder tener las barreras bien alertas. No vaya a ser que se tratase de un adonis. El sonido igual a una campana sonó e hizo que se levantara del suelo, antes de que el ascensor se abriera. Un amplió lugar de gusto refinado, apareció frente a sus ojos. Se asombro de la cantidad de dinero que podían gastar los ricos, en ese lugar. Una voz carraspeo. Ginny se volteo, sobresaltada. La mujer de treinta años, la miro de arriba abajo.

"Buenas Tardes… Quisiera ver al presidente de…" La mujer volvió su vista a la computadora, ignorándola completamente.

"¿Tenes cita?" Pregunto. Ginny se descolo.

"¿Cita?"

"Si… sin una cita, no podes entrar… además, en este momento están reunidos todos los jefes de los diferentes departamentos de la corporación… es una reunión muy importante y tengo expresas ordenes de no irrumpir…" Ginny frunció el ceño.

"Necesito verlo… por favor…" Se impaciento "… Vera, debe haber sido un error pero hace poco me echaron y quería hablar con…" La mujer rió.

"¿Y crees que el presidente puede solucionar tu problema?" Rió "… ¿Piensas que él te ayudara? ¿Qué te devolverá el trabajo? No me hagas reír… ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera insinuar que una miniedad como esa puede llegar a ser tratada por él?" Ginny golpeo la mesa de la secretaria. Estaba enojada con aquella mujer.

"¡No se si el es el Dios que intentas vender!… pero quieras o no… yo entrare allí y tú, no me detendrás…" Ginny volteó y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta más grande, con paso decidido.

"¡Espera! ¡Detente!" Grito. La pelirroja volteo y de un solo, pequeño e invisible movimiento, la dejo en el suelo, desmayada. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, suspiro. Necesitaba todas las fuerzas posibles. Sin golpear, abrió la puerta. Cerró sus ojos y se agacho, haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Por favor, devuélvanme mi trabajo!" El silencio se hizo pesado "… ¡Realmente lo necesito!" Quería con todas sus fuerzas, recuperarlo. De ella dependían sus tres hijos. Y por ellos, era capaz de pasar la peor de las humillaciones. Sintió su cuerpo pesado, como si estuviera a la defensiva, repentinamente. Quizás era una reacción de años. Lo único que noto es el ambiente tenso que se había producido por su irrupción.

**0o0o0**

**Adelanto del próximo Capítulo **

"_Eso no puede ser… ella estaba perfectamente hasta…" _

"_Hasta cuando la encontraron hace poco, ¿no?" Dedujo Bill. "… Ginny se ha estado medicando ella misma, y haciéndoles creer que lo que tenía era un simple resfrió…" Keith bajo su mirada y Lily sollozo. "… Era para no preocuparlos… Y si a eso le sumamos el exigente trabajo que ha tenido… ella… Ginny esta…" Molly no podía mantenerse en pie, así que se sentó, cerrando sus ojos. _

"_¡Esta que, Bill!" Rugió Molly, sin poder soportar un minuto más. _

**0o0o0**

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Revelaciones

Capítulo 6

**REVELACIONES**

**Nota de la Autora:** _Muchas gracias por la espera!! Ojála este capítulo les guste!!! Los quiero y como tengo poco tiempo, solamente les digo que este Fics me encanta escribirlo!! Besos y dejen Review!!!_

**0o0o0**

Aquella mujer tenía su rostro cubierto por sus largos cabellos pelirrojos, pero algo le alertaba que le era familiar. Un dolor creciente lo atravesó, como si estuviera previniéndolo de algo. Aquella atmósfera se había transformado en otra cosa. Neville, Ron y Draco la miraban desconfiadamente. Remus y Tonks abrieron sus ojos, atónitos. Luna, Dean y Seamus se mostraban sorprendidos y desconcertados al mismo tiempo. Jordana enarco una ceja, molesta y Sabrina la recorrió de arriba abajo, como si estuviera analizándola.

El cuerpo de Harry parecía no querer reaccionar. De pronto toda su acostumbrada confianza se había evaporado, como si nunca antes la hubiese tenido. Sus extremidades no reaccionaban a las órdenes de su cerebro. Se asombro de su propia cobardía y miro a Sirius. Su padrino era el único de la sala que no parecía tener reacción. Carraspeo y la miro. Algo le hacia desconfiar. Algo lo hacía querer detenerse en ese mismísimo instante.

"Levántate…" Ordeno. La mujer obedeció e inmediatamente se le paro el corazón. Y el resto, ocurrió en un eterno y doloroso intervalo. Ron, Neville, Remus, Tonks, Dean y Seamus desenfundaron sus varitas con rapidez y le apuntaron. Luna abrió sus ojos, pasmada y Sirius, estaba demasiado atónito como para poder reaccionar; al igual que Draco. Sabrina y Jordana, no sabía exactamente que hacer. Pero el único que parecía haber olvidado respirar, era Harry. Su cuerpo había olvidado realizar toda función corporal, o por lo menos era lo que sentía. Lo que fue un instante, para él duro toda la eternidad. Ella. Estaba ahí, frente a él. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Observo que ella también se sorprendía, aún que ni siquiera la creía capaz de sentimiento alguno. Aquellos momentos fueron eternos, para su atormentado corazón. Los recuerdos más cruentos y dolorosos se agolpaban en su mente, golpeándolo más duramente de lo que se había imaginado antes. Agonía. Eso era lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, teniéndola delante.

"¡Como te atreves a aparecer aquí, traidora!" Ginny se puso pálida cuando reconoció aquella voz. Ron le apuntaba con la varita temblándole en las manos. La pelirroja opto por clavar su mirada en el suelo. Sus pulmones no respondían, comenzó a aspirar más fuerte. Al parecer sus alvéolos, parecían no responder. El alma se le cayó a los pies, cuando recordó el rostro de Harry, frente a ella. Quería salir corriendo, amago retrocediendo.

"¡Quédate donde estas!" Grito Tonks, duramente. "¡No se te ocurra moverte!" De pronto, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, por allí entraron Hermione seguida de cerca por Bill. Ginny se sobresalto. Bill se acercó hasta ella y la agarro, fijándose seriamente en su rostro y sus gestos. Hermione miro directamente a Harry. El moreno tenía sus ojos verdes, intensamente clavados en la pelirroja.

"¡Bill suéltala! ¡No te acerques a la traidora! ¡Es una mortifaga!" Bramo Ron, fuera de si mismo.

"Ron, calmate…" Trato de tranquilizar Sirius.

"¿Qué me calme?" Grito "… ¡Ella es una…"

"¡Es tu hermana!" Contrarresto Sirius. Hermione, Bill y Harry abrieron sus ojos. Ron era más obstinado de lo que Sirius creía.

"¡Mi hermana murió hace mucho tiempo, maldita sea!… Ahora tenemos que llevar a esta traidora a los Aurores del ministerio…"

"Harry…" Hermione inmediatamente se arrepintió de llamarlo. Los ojos del moreno inmediatamente se oscurecieron, dejando entrever un odio irracional. Muchos de los presentes, tragaron en seco.

"Lo mejor será… que la maldita traidora se retire antes de que cometa un crimen…" Todos se sobresaltaron. Entonces Hermione supo, que estaba usando todo su autocontrol, para no destrozarla en esos momentos. Jordana y Sabrina, se sorprendieron. E incluso, Neville, Hermione y el resto se quedaron atónitos. El tono glacial e indiferente que uso, podría haber hecho retroceder al mismísimo Voldemort, si este estuviese vivo. La tensión creció rápidamente y fue en aumento cuando Harry desenfundo su varita. La puerta fue azotada otra vez cuando ingresaron Araceli, Victoire y por ultimo, una adolescente pelirroja acompañada por otra castaña.

"¿Araceli?" Luna camino hasta ella. Ron abrió sus ojos, al reconocer a su hija.

"Rose, que diantres haces aquí!!!" Grito alterado.

"Nosotros vinimos con Tío Harry…" Se defendió. Ron le lanzo una extraña mirada a Harry. Tonks y Remus se quedaron mirando a la joven pelirroja que estaba detrás de una inamovible Ginny. Rose se aproximo rápidamente hasta su madre y miro a la extraña mujer a la que todos apuntaban. Bill seguía revisándola, minuciosamente.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Te sentís bien, Ginny?" Rose abrió su boca, pasmada.

"¡Ella es!" Grito, llamando la atención. Lily encontró pronto el punto del grito de su amiga. "… ¡Ella es la mujer de la foto que estaba junto a mis Padres y mi Tío Harry!"

"¡Cállate, Rose!" Ordeno su Madre, tajante. Ginny se volteo y miro primero a Rose, para luego fijarse en la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

"¡Mamá!" Bramo la pequeña pelirroja y corrió alegre a los brazos de su progenitora. Victoire lanzo una maldición y Bill, bufo exasperado. Daba gracias a Dios que los otros dos hijos de Ginny no estuviesen allí; seguramente sería más que evidente quien era el Padre de los trillizos. Harry contorsiono su cara cuando escucho a la pequeña Lily llamar _Mamá_ a Ginny.

"¿Mamá?" Preguntó Ron, profundamente confundido. Aún que seguramente no tanto como Harry. El moreno ya tenía bastante lió con la reaparición de Ginny. Ahora su cabeza era un caos total.

"Pero, ¿Qué sucede aquí?" Cuestionó Sirius, totalmente contrariado. Ginny se agacho y reviso todo el cuerpo de su hija. Reviso su cabello, examino su cara e inspecciono sus brazos y piernas. Lily rió de su preocupación.

"Estoy bien, Mamá…" Dijo sonriendo. "… El señor Harry…" Cuando volteo a verlo, Harry seguía sosteniendo la varita en dirección a su Madre. Entonces vio claramente la intención de cada uno de los presentes. Todos apuntaban a su Mamá con la varita y la miraban con desprecio y desconfianza. Lily extendió sus brazos, poniéndose frente a Ginny Y clavo sus intensos ojos verdes en los de Harry.

"Quitate de ahí, pequeña…" Le pidió Harry.

"Es mi madre…" Repitió con fuerza. "… No dejare que la lastimes…"

"No… Ella es la traidora a su Familia…" intervino Ron. Lily lo miro.

"Yo soy Lily, su hija y su Familia… Y a mi nunca me ha traicionado…" Rectifico con firmeza. Hermione se sorprendió, aquella jovencita era bastante honesta y directa.

"Lily, lo mejor será…"

"No, Tío Bill" Harry y Ron quedaron pasmados. El simple nombramiento del parentesco que la unía con Bill, había calado hondo en ellos dos. Nuevamente la puerta del salón de conferencias de la empresa se azoto y por allí aparecieron dos morenos. Bill contuvo el aire, conscientemente. Ron abrió su boca, pasmado. Sirius abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Draco sonrió, no pudiendo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Luna carraspeo y Neville dejo caer su varita al suelo. Remus y Tonks, jadearon conjuntamente. Sabrina y jordana dejaron escapar un gemido. Araceli se sorprendió y Rose, suspiro reconociéndolos. Victoire se llevo la palma de su mano a su cabeza, golpeándose. Ginny quiso desaparecer en ese mismo instante, junto con sus tres hijos. Hermione los miro con desconfianza. James y Keith observaban a todas las personas cuidadosamente. Harry sentía que la sangre, no le llegaba al cerebro. Seguramente a causa de las simultáneas sorpresas, estaba viendo un espejismo. Aquello no podía ser real.

"¡James, Keith!" Ambos caminaron hasta llegar cerca de su Madre. Keith abrazo a Lily. Ron pudo notar que ambos morenos eran de la estatura de Bill. James conecto enseguida la mirada de Harry y con el ceño fruncido se puso frente a sus hermanos y a su Madre, haciéndole frente. Solo entonces fue consciente de todas las personas que le apuntaban.

"Me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer?" Pregunto desafiante. Ginny palideció, al igual que Hermione. James estaba desafiando directamente a Harry. Lily contuvo el aire. Bill Hizo un movimiento, llamando la atención de James y le negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor era no tentar su suerte con un Harry bastante molesto. Daba gracias a Dios que Harry estaba aún demasiado confundido como para reaccionar.

"¿Se puede saber, que significa esto?" Rompiendo el silencio y Tratando de comprender, Ron. Bill suspiro.

"Ellos son los hijos de Ginny…"

"Trillizos…" Aclaró desconfiada, Hermione. Ron la miro.

"¿Tú lo sabías?" La castaña puso cara de inocencia.

"Claro que lo sabía…" Exclamo James, mirándola con fuerza "… Esta mujer fue quien nos presento la mayor molestia cuando mi madre estaba convaleciente…"

"¿Ginny estuvo en San Mungo?" Pregunto Sirius "… Entonces, Tú también lo sabías, Bill…"

"Así es…" Dijo el mayor de los Weasley. Ron se enfureció.

"¿Y como no nos lo dijiste? ¡Que esperabas ocultando a una traidora!" James saco con una velocidad admirable su varita y apunto directamente al rostro de Ron. Harry se alarmo.

"¡James!" Grito Ginny, tratando de detenerlo. El desorden que aquel acto imprudente causo, fue un desastre. Bill tomo del brazo a James y Keith, lo ayudo. Victoire, Rose y Araceli gritaron.

"¡Ron!" Neville y Draco, lo desarmaron. Al mismo tiempo Harry apunto directamente la varita a James.

"Baja esa varita inmediatamente…" Ordeno Harry. Bill y Keith, soltaron a James. "… Aquí no se cometerá ningún crimen…" James lo miro fijamente. "… Aquella traidora nos debe muchas explicaciones…" Le dijo, refiriéndose a Ginny. James alzo su varita y apunto directamente hacía Harry.

"Mi Madre no es ninguna traidora…" Dijo entre dientes "… Retráctate…"

"Si supieras de su pasado, no la defenderías…" Dijo con asco.

"¡Es mi Madre!" Bramo enojado "¡La defendería a muerte!" Lily y Keith, rodearon a su Madre, protegiéndola con sus cuerpos "… Ella es la única familia que tenemos, no la tocaran…"

"Eres estúpidamente valiente… pero, ¿Crees realmente que dejaremos que se escape cuando debe muchas explicaciones?…" Intervino Hermione.

"Lo mejor será que bajes tu varita…" Dijo nuevamente Harry, apuntándole. "… Llevas las de perder…" James rió.

"¿Piensas que te tengo miedo Harry Potter?" Pregunto con sarcasmo. Harry debía reconocer que la valentía de aquellos muchachos de alguna manera, lo enorgullecía. No entendía muy bien, pero un instinto oculto en él, le ordeno inmediatamente que bajara su varita.

"¿Vas a sacrificar a tus hijos?" Le grito Ron a Ginny "… ¿Vas a hacerle lo mismo que nos hiciste a nosotros?" Ginny levanto su cabeza e hizo que bajaran sus varitas. Ron tenía razón, sus hijos no debías pagar por ella. James fue quien más se resistió. Lily y Keith, las guardaron inmediatamente.

"Pero Mamá, ellos te quieren matar…" Protesto James, inseguro de obedecerla. Ginny le acarició la mejilla.

"Yo les hice mucho daño en el pasado, James… Tú no lo sabes, no entiendes…" Reconoció para sorpresa de algunos presentes. "... Lo que deberían saber algunos, es que a veces los sacrificios, valen la pena… Y que por ustedes, yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa…" Los beso a los tres.

"Yo creo que deberías decírselo, Ginn…" Dijo Draco, sonriente. A Harry no le gusto, aquella extraña confianza entre ellos dos. No le gustaba la situación en absoluto. "… Deberías ser sincera con él…" James, Keith y Lily los miraron atentamente.

"No, Draco… Yo no podría…"

"¿Crees que tus hijos se merecen los que les has hecho durante todos estos años?" Pregunto Hermione, repentinamente. "… Ellos se merecen la verdad…" Ginny ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla. El aire tenso se coló en la habitación.

"¿De que están hablando?" Pregunto Sirius, curioso.

"No puedo… Yo…" Tartamudeo Ginny, fuera de si "… No yo…"

"¿De que tenes miedo?" Dijo Hermione.

"Yo le tendría miedo…" Admitió Draco, riéndose.

"¡Esto no es cosa de Risa, Draco!" Reto Bill, fastidiado.

"¡De que están hablando!" Rugió James, impaciente.

"No les entiendo…" Hermione, Draco y Bill se miraron. A Harry le dio, mala espina.

"Del Padre de los Trillizos…" Dijo Draco "… Esta aquí, en esta sala…" Muchos descubrieron la verdad instantáneamente, era imposible no darse cuenta. El parecido era innegable, más el de los varones. Ginny entro en pánico. James volteo hacía su madre alarmado, al igual que Keith. Lily inmediatamente reconoció a su Padre. Harry tenía la boca seca, hasta Duddley seguramente se hubiese dado cuenta de la situación. No. No podía creerlo. No podía entenderlo. Seguramente alguien le diría que aquello era una broma. La más vil de todas. Aquellos tres chicos no podían ser sus hijos. Su respiración se hizo más dificultosa y por alguna razón la habitación le pareció muy chica. Al parecer Ron compartía, sus interrogantes.

"¿De que están hablando?" Dijo James, confundido. "… Nuestro Padre murió hace mucho tiempo…"

"Nuestra Madre no nos mentiría…" Aseguro Keith.

"James… Keith… Lily…" Ginny tenía lagrimas en los ojos "… Lo siento tanto…"

"¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?" James la agarro del brazo.

"¡Mamá!" Keith la sostuvo a tiempo, Ginny se había desmayado. Lily se quedo parada, con muchas preguntas aún rondándole la cabeza. Todos en la habitación habían deducido la situación.

"Lo mejor será que la llevemos nuevamente a San Mungo…" Dijo Bill. Harry, aturdido como estaba, se adelanto unos pasos aún con la varita fuertemente agarrada. Se sentía mareado y tenía ganas de gritar, correr y saltar. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior como un torbellino y no deseaba ni siquiera entender ninguna de las emociones nuevas que estaba sintiendo.

"Espera… No entiendo…" Hermione se adelanto y se puso junto a Harry, obligándolo a bajar la varita.

"James, Lily, Keith… Les presento a su Padre _Harry Potter_…" Los tres jóvenes lo miraron, pasmados. Harry retuvo la respiración. Jordana y Sabrina gimieron.

"Harry… Te presento a James, Lily y a Keith… _Tus hijos_…" El silencio se hizo eterno, como si el mismísimo Voldemort hubiese renacido y estuviese allí, presente.

**0o0o0**

Lily sonrió, Keith se removió nervioso y James se mantuvo firme. Aquello parecía un juzgado y ellos eran los prisioneros. Más de veinte personas se arremolinaban alrededor de los trillizos, mirándolos y observándolos detalladamente. Lily solo distinguió tres caras conocidas. Aquella casa parecía tener varios años y tenía un aire acogedor, como si hubiese sido la casa de una familia realmente grande, y al parecer, por la cantidad de pelirrojos, así era. Keith tosió.

"OH, ¿Quieres agua, tesoro?" Pregunto una mujer regordeta, que estaba frente al resto, rompiendo el silencio "… Teddy, trae agua…" El muchacho que había visto antes se volteo y corrió a la cocina.

"No, no se moleste…" Dijo Keith, sonriendo.

"No es ninguna molestia, cariño…" La mujer sonrió e inmediatamente Lily se sintió con confianzas. "… Es una atención…" Los miro, nerviosa. "… Es que… OH, bueno ¡Ya esta bien! Dejen de mirar a los niños como si fueran a comérselos!!!" Ron miro a sus hermanos gemelos.

"Precisamente fue ella quien comenzó con todo esto…" Molly miro tiernamente a los hijos de Ginny y Harry.

"¡Fred Weasley estas castigado!" El aludido se levanto de su asiento, consternado. Lily, Keith y James siguieron todo atentamente. Tonks y Luna, rieron.

"¿No te parece que quizás estoy un poquito grande para que me castigues?" Teddy llego de la cocina y le entrego el vaso directamente a Keith. Lily no dejo de mirarlo, ni un instante.

"¡Una madre, nunca deja de ser una Madre!" Lo miro, molesta. James la miro, fijamente. Todas y cada una de las personas que estaban allí, los observaba como si cualquiera de ellos fuese a caer muerto en cualquier momento. La atención excesiva de algún modo lograba irritar a James, quien tenía el peor temperamento de los tres. La mujer regordeta volvió su cabeza y los miro. "… Lo mejor será presentarme… Soy Molly Weasley, la madre de Ginny y su abuela…" Lily sonrió instantáneamente, simpatizando con ella. Keith, más reservado, se mostró interesado y por último, James, la miro y se quedo callado.

"Y nosotros somos su Tíos Fred…" Dijo un pelirrojo.

"… Y su Tío George…"

"Mejor conocidos como los gemelos Wealey…" Atribuyo Luna mientras reía. James frunció su ceño.

"Mamá se apellida William… no, Weasley…" Fleur le sonrió.

"Ginny precisamente no quería que los encontrasen, por lo tanto decidió deshacerse de su apellido paterno, que es muy conocido por todo el mundo Mágico…"

"¿Conocido?" Pregunto Keith.

"Somos una de las pocas familias de sangre pura que quedan actualmente…" Dijo pomposamente Fred, con cara de asco "… Chorradas, si me preguntan…"

"He leído sobre eso…"

"Tú lees todo, Keith…" Bramo James, mirando a su igual. El otro varón Potter miro a su hermano y quedaron frente a frente. Molly y el resto, no sabía cual era cual. Los varones eran dos gotas de agua.

"¿Y que me dices tú, hermano?" Pregunto siseante. Se observaban desafiantemente.

"¡Ya basta, los dos!" Intervino Lily. Ella se parecía bastante más a Ginny. "Es muy desconsiderado de su arte que se pongan a pelear justo enfrente de esta gente tan amable…" Angelina y Katie vieron a sus esposos susurrar.

"Como que ella se parece a Percy…" Fred asintió.

"Yo voto por el par de pilluelos que estaban a punto de pelear…" Su gemelo saco un papel y lo miro, ávido.

"¿Cuánto apuestas, hermano mío?"

"¡Diez Galeons a que gana James!" Grito Fred. Unos pasos se oyeron y dos siluetas se situaron junto a los gemelos Weasley.

"¡Yo apuesto ocho Galeons a Keith!" James miro a su hermano, entre dudoso y cómico.

"¡No podes apostarte a ti mismo!" Dijo. Keith le entrego la plata a George, quien hacía anotaciones rápidamente.

"Pues si nadie confía en mí, ¿Quién mejor que yo mismo?" Molly a lo lejos, bufo.

"Ustedes nos agradan…" Dijo George abrazando a su gemelo. James pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de su hermano.

"Muchas Gracias, a nosotros también nos agradan…" Keith les sonrió.

"Y quizás un poquito más de confianza en mi serviría para anotar puntos a su favor…" Fred y George rieron.

"¡Están aceptados!" Rieron ambos gemelos Weasley.

"¿Aceptados?" Esa palabra a Lily le dio mala espina.

"A partir de ahora son nuestros aprendices!!!"

"¡Dios y el cielo no lo quieran!" Grito Molly, asustada "¡Ya tenemos suficiente con ustedes dos, como para pretender dejar que se multipliquen!" Lily suspiro.

"No se gaste…" Molly miro a la pequeña pelirroja "… Ya han aceptado… y si quiere saber algo, mis hermanos jamás retroceden…" Suspiro. Las cuatro personas que estaban juntas, desplegaron en el suelo un pergamino y comenzaron a hablar y apuntar apresuradamente sobre el papel extendido.

"Ahora no…" Molly hizo levantarse a James y Keith y los presento correctamente a todos los presentes. Cuando terminaron, toda la casa hablaba con alegría al ver a los hijos de Ginny, desplegarse sanamente en toda la casa y con todos sus habitantes. De pronto la chimenea exploto y un humo gris lleno la sala. Con un suave movimiento james lo hizo desaparecer. Teddy lo miro, fijamente. Mark, sin embargo, puso cara de asombro.

"¡Guau! ¿Después me enseñas a hacer eso?" James le sonrió.

"Todavía eres demasiado pequeño para hacerlo… espera un poco más y te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber…" El hijo de Charlie, le sonrió y Teddy se fastidio. Bill Weasley saludo primariamente a su Madre, su mujer y su hija. Y después miro al resto con media sonrisa.

"Buenas, gente…"

"¿Cómo esta mi Mamá?" Lily fue la primera en preguntar. Keith se acercó y la agarro por los hombros. James se mantuvo detrás de ellos.

"Esta estable… tuvo un ataque de Shock muy fuerte…" Explico "… Lo mejor será que se quede en el hospital mientras se recupera de todo…" Molly lo miro preocupada.

"Yo voy con ella…" Dijo. Bill negó.

"Lo mejor será que no… ninguna persona que constituya una conexión con el pasado puede acercársele ahora… ahora menos que nunca, eso supondría a un nuevo ataque y realmente no estoy seguro si se recuperaría…" Miro a los trillizos. "… Ella esta muy enferma…" James arrugo su ceño.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Keith miro preocupado a su Tío Bill.

"Por los exámenes y por la información que he recaudado, ella ya sabía de su enfermedad, ni siquiera intento ver a un Sanador, luego de saber los resultados de sus últimos análisis que se practico…"

"Eso no puede ser… ella estaba perfectamente hasta…"

"Hasta cuando la encontraron hace poco, ¿no?" Dedujo Bill. "… Ginny se ha estado medicando ella misma, y haciéndoles creer que lo que tenía era un simple resfrió…" Keith bajo su mirada y Lily sollozo. "… Era para no preocuparlos… Y si a eso le sumamos el exigente trabajo que ha tenido… ella… Ginny esta…" Molly no podía mantenerse en pie, así que se sentó, cerrando sus ojos.

"¡Esta que, Bill!" Rugió Molly, sin poder soportar un minuto más.

"Ginny esta desahuciada…" Y por un eterno instante, Bill les pareció más viejo y más cansado que nunca en su vida. "… Yo… Nosotros…" Su voz se ahogo. Realmente no quería decirlo. Pronunciarlo en voz alta era acéptalo. Y él no quería aceptar que no pudiese hacer nada por su hermanita pequeña. "… No hay cura y…" Molly rompió a llorar al mismo tiempo que Lily. Keith abrazo desesperadamente a su hermana y James se mantuvo en su lugar, sin poder formar un solo pensamiento coherente. El silencio cubrió la sala.

"Lo mejor será que te de un calmante…" Dijo Bill. Molly lo miro amenazadoramente.

"No te atrevas, Bill…" Pero fue demasiado tarde. Bill movió su varita y Molly cayo, desmayada. Fleur con su varita la subió al segundo piso. La chimenea hizo un fuerte ruido y por allí apareció Hermione, quien miro a su alrededor.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto "¿Qué paso, por que esas caras?" James abrió la boca y frunció su ceño. Pero Bill lo detuvo.

"No sucede nada, Hermione…" Miro detenidamente a la castaña. "… ¿Qué necesitas?" James le lanzo una mirada, crispada. Obviamente encontraba detestable la presencia de Hermione allí.

"Arthur dice que quizás sea el momento de que Harry enfrente verdaderamente todo esto…" Suspiro, contrariada con su propio y confuso juicio. "… Debo llevar a los chicos a Grimmaul Place…"

"¿Te parece el momento más indicado?" Pregunto Luna, consternada. Angelina, Fred, George, Katie, Rose, Araceli, Victoire, Charlie y Mark la miraron, dudosamente. Fleur bajaba las escaleras cuando Hermione, carraspeo.

"Yo pienso que Harry esta mejor… y más dispuesto a aceptar la realidad…" Miro a los jóvenes "… Por favor, síganme…" James se apresuro en detener, con un solo brazo, a sus hermanos.

"Díganos una buena razón, para seguirla…" Desafío.

"James…" Suspiro un pelirrojo.

"No, Tío Bill… Es demasiado para nosotros todas las revelaciones que han supuesto este día… somos unos jóvenes de quince años y no entendemos completamente el mundo de los adultos y sus complicadas acciones, pero de algo si se… Y es que voy a defender a mis hermanos a pesar de todo…" Araceli, quien estaba junto a su madre, lo miro con valor. "Y se perfectamente que esta mujer, supone más dolor para ellos…" Miro fríamente a Hermione. Lily suspiro.

"James, ella es tía Hermione…" La aludida se sorprendió "… No debes llamarla así…"

"Para ti será tu tía…" Soltó molesto.

"No entiendo por que me atacas… pero la única a la que tendrías que cuestionar es a Ginny…" Indico la castaña. "… Ahora lo único que necesito es que me acompañen a Grimmauld place…" Bill vio que a James le brillaban los ojos. Keith bajo el brazo que su hermano le había puesto y sonrió, mirándolo.

"¡James, podremos conocer Grimmauld Place!" Dijo pletórico "… ¡Lo hemos leído tantas veces de los libros, una de las casas más ancestrales de Inglaterra!"

"Vamos, James… Déjate de pavadas, si queremos averiguar más de lo que sabemos… tenemos que acompañar a Tía Hermione…" James asintió levemente. Sabía lo que la legendaria historia de Harry Potter y sus amigos había valido para ellos tres, cuando eran pequeños. Admiraban a los tres inseparables amigos y muchas veces habían jugado haciéndose pasar por ellos. Se metió en la chimenea, al último y apareció en una gran sala iluminada. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, había conocido a Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley e incluso al mismísimo Potter. ¡Y lo peor de todo era que Potter era su Padre! Todo aquello era suficiente como para volver más loco al más cuerdo. Sin embargo, por más emoción que supusiese el conocer directamente a sus héroes de infancia, tenía que pensar en sus hermanos. La fantasía chocaba mucho con la realidad actual. Automatamente siguió a sus dos hermanos y para cuando entraron a la cocina, se sorprendió. Harry Potter estaba en el centro de todas las personas que estaban allí y los miro fijamente apenas entraron. Enfrentar aquella realidad, que les había caído como una bomba, iba a ser lo más complicado que hubiesen vivido en sus cortas vidas.

**0o0o0Adelanto-del-Próximo-capítulo0o0o0**

"_Esa es una pequeña parte de mi corta vida…" Corroboro "… ¿Y decís que no tengo el más mínimo derecho de sentirme indignado?…" Rió "… Este hombre que dice ser nuestro Padre es Harry Potter…" Alzo los brazos "… ¡El mismísimo Harry Potter! ¡El que lucho contra Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos y salió vencedor!" Remus pudo ver un tono amargo en su voz "… ¿Y me dicen que este hombre no pudo salvar a su propia mujer, quien estaba embarazada de sus hijos?" _

**0o0o0**


End file.
